


The Dragons Will Rise

by CallMeDeWitt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I have know idea what I’m doing, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon is Jaehaerys, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, My own Glass Case Of Emotions, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Targaryens being Targaryens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeDeWitt/pseuds/CallMeDeWitt
Summary: Jaehaerys Targaryen grows up in starfall with Ashara Dayne and Ser Arthur Dayne. Were he learns political savviness from Ashara Dayne (whom is like a mother to Jae). Till one day when Jae is 16 and decides he wants to be more than a high born prince and begs Ashara & Arthur to let him join the Golden Company. After heavy convincing, Ashara gives in and let’s Jae go on one condition. Ser Arthur Dayne joins him. Jaehaerys embarks on an adventure that teaches our would be king lessons in life, war, politics, and love.Meanwhile across the Narrow Sea, dragons have come to life and a Queen is coming for her rightful throne and she will take it with fire and blood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well let’s try this. I’ve been reading amazing stories for a good time now, and now I’m gonna try my hand at it (I’ll fail miserably but fuck it). I’ve had this idea for a good time now, and there are things that I have planned, but not everything so suggestions and ideas are welcome!! Just so everyone knows Jon or Jae is not exactly the Jon we know. He has a lot more confidence in who he is and isn’t scared to voice his opinion. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! constructive criticism is welcome of course and don’t be afraid of that comment section down there. And a HUGE thanks to Ghost_is_dope for letting me get this idea off my chest, giving me advice, and reading it. You’re awesome!!!

Prologue

 

The Dorninsh sun was blistering on Arthur’s face as he squinted to look at the Tower of Joy. As he sat with his brothers they couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread weighing upon them. And it started in the early morning of the day when the Wild She Wolf of the North had begun showing signs of an early birth. After the news of losing her beloved Dragon sadness, stress and worry for the future started to sadly chip away. The only thing that brought her hope was the babe in her belly. And this child according to Rhaegar was to be the third head of the dragon and with this child would bring a new dawn for Westeros. Arthur doesn’t particularly believe in any prophecy’s but if having to leave his King and friend to an early and undeserving death he would. 

*Protect her Arthur, and protect my child please they’re all I’ll have left.*

*But your grace my place is with you.*

*No. Your place is with them.Protect my legacy Arthur.*

Well as his legacy is dying in a tower he sits and does nothing but sit in the unforgiving heat. Next to him Ser Gerold was sitting on a rock sharpening his blade while Ser Oswell was pacing like a madman. Arthur couldn’t blame him though as a Kingsguard your taught a lot of things. But waiting for the rightful heir to the Iron Throne to be born is not one of them. 

Ser Gerold was the first to voice this to his friend. 

“Pacing like that won’t make it go any faster”

“I know I know but I feel useless. She’s been screaming for hours now. I’ve sworn to protect not sit” 

“You also didn’t swear to pace either” 

“Oh pipe it Gerold” 

Somehow in this sad state of affairs those two still got a slight chuckle from the Sword of the Morning. 

Ser Gerold noticed 

“Ahhh so he’s alive I thought you had died from the heat my friend” 

With a smile Arthur replied “Heat will be the last thing that kills me Gerold” 

He smiled “Oh yes because your the *greatest swordsman who ever lived*

“You know I didn’t start that.”

“I know you didn’t. Doesn’t mean you don’t carry that title with a sense of pride.” 

“You’re right I do. But only because it means I can protect the people I’ve sworn to shield.” A wave sadness hit him then. Realizing that he couldn’t protect Rhaegar. When a another whaling scream hit his very core he couldn’t stop the sadness from reaching his eyes. 

Ser Gerold picked this up “He told us to be here. Yes he died but it’s as you said *we will protect his legacy *. 

Arthur picked his head and sighed “You’re right”  
He turned his attention to Oswell and said  
“You’re going walk into an early grave. Come sit! And rest for awhile.” 

“Alright fine.” 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

The day was coming close to an end when a wet nurse covered in blood came bursting through the door to the tower. 

“YOU MUST COME NOW” 

And Arthur was already on his feet along side his brothers when the sound of horses stopped them dead in their tracks. When Arthur turned his head he saw someone he hadn’t seen in years. There stood Ned Stark and a group of northern men with swords at the ready. 

Ned was the first to speak “Where is my sister!!” 

Gerold stood in front of Arthur and said “Now you know we can’t tell you that m’lord” 

“I’m just here for my sister nothing more nothing less” 

Oswell replied “We’ve been sworn to protect her on order from the real king!!! Not that drunken whore of a man you follow!!!” 

“He doesn’t even know I’m here. The last we spoke I swore I’d never forgive him for issuing the kill to those innocent children and woman.”

An anger boiled inside Arthur. How dare he speak of the Royal children and Elia as if he didn’t know what Robert would do to them. 

“You knew him, you fought with him and for him. You should’ve known what his plan was with any person having the Targaryen name!!!” Arthur barked. 

Ned looked down and said “You’re right. But the mad king murdered my father and my brother. There’s a saying in the north *The North Remembers*. 

Arthur replied “And I remember also” he drew Dawn from his scabbard and said “You’re the enemy” 

Ned drew Ice from his scabbard and said “Now it begins” 

“No. Now it ends” 

Swords sung a song of death as Gerold and Oswell chopped down Ned’s men. While Arthur fought against Ned. Arthur realized that the Quiet Wolf wasn’t as good as the Sword in the Morning but after sitting in the heat and Ned riding hard all the way from the capital they were on an even enough field against each other. 

Ser Oswell was the first to fall after a man sliced his right leg he lost all movement and shortly fell. And being finished by a Sword in the throat. Ser Gerold was fairing better with slicing his opponents down one by one but soon fatigue was hitting. Gerold fell to one knee when Howland Reed stabbed him in the heart. 

Now just Arthur, Ned and Howland. Arthur ran to pick up Ser Gerold’s sword and then proceed to fight both men with two swords. 

After disarming Howland and sending him to the ground Arthur used this opportunity to lunge against Ned. But Ned blocked and after some struggling Arthur finally gained the upper hand and slashed Ned in the left shoulder bringing him to his knees for the final blow when suddenly. 

“STOP PLEASE” 

The wet nurse a merged again and this time with more blood on her and said. 

“There isn’t much time for her. Please you must see her.” 

Ned scrambled to his feet and Arthur ran close behind. 

The sight in this supposed Tower of Joy was anything but joyful. Blood everywhere on the bed, floor, and a frail looking Lyanna Stark. Ned had tears in his eyes when he came to her bedside and said. 

“Lya it’s me Ned. I’m here to take you home” 

“Ne Ned is that you? Is this real?” 

“Yes it’s me and I’m real. I’m right here.” 

With tears Lyanna replied “I’m so sorry Ned. I never wanted this to happen. 

“It’s okay. It’s all okay now, we’re gonna go home” 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it brother.” 

“Yes you can! I know you will.” 

With more tears and a trembling smile she shook her head no. 

“Please understand Ned. We loved each other. He was my dragon and I his wolf. We married in the isle of faces and short after I became pregnant.” Lyanna said with a smile. 

“I couldn’t marry him Ned I just couldn’t. Rhae, Elia and I had a plan but it seems that went to shit didn’t?” She said with a sorrowful smile. 

The wet nurse returned with a bundle and what seemed like a baby. Lyanna saw this and said 

“Let me see my baby just once.” 

The wet nurse gave the little bundle to Lyanna. Lyanna carried the biggest smile he had ever seen from her. Not since her wedding. And said. 

“He’s beautiful. He has his eyes.”

Ned had a shocked expression on his long face. And said. 

“I’m an uncle?” 

“Yes you are.” Lyanna replied with a smile. 

She finally looked at Arthur’s direction and nodded her head to come closer. He knelt at opposite side of the bed. And she said. 

“Take him Arthur. “ 

“Lyanna I shouldn’t.” 

“You can and will. Ned I’m sorry but I want my child to live far away from Robert. I don’t want him to touch him. 

“Lya I could hide him say he’s my basta—” he couldn’t finish before her reply came. 

“My son will not live thinking he is a stain on anyone’s name. I want a better life for him. He deserves that. Please Ned let Arthur take him.” 

After a heavy pause on Ned’s part of deciding he hung his head and nodded. 

“Thank you Ned” 

“Anything for my sister” 

They hugged and with tears they let go

“I love you sister” 

“I love you too brother” 

Ned then stood at the door. Lyanna looked at the child one more time and kissed his forehead and said. “Mommy loves you.” More tears came as she said “You’ll do amazing things in this life my little dragonwolf. And I wish I could see them.” She gave the baby to Arthur and said. 

“His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Protect him Arthur please protect him. 

“I will from this day until the end of my days. I promise.” 

Lyanna smiled “Thank you”

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

After saddling up a horse Arthur wrapped Jaehaerys in a bundle and tied him to Arthur’s chest. Ned came up to him. 

“You protect him okay?” 

Arthur nodded and said “Take her home” 

“I will” 

And like that Ned Stark and Howland Reed were off to the north for Lyanna’s proper burial. Arthur had already buried his sworn brothers and hoped maybe one day they would be able to see each other again. Arthur shook his head and got on his horse with the wet nurse getting behind him, he spurred his horse forward. With only one place in mind, his home Starfall. His sister would help him and look after the little prince. Maybe becoming a mother to him Arthur hoped. And he would make sure this child would sit the Iron Throne for his mother and father. With one final look at the Tower of Joy one voice rang in his head. *Protect my legacy*


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the events of the Tower of Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I was gonna post this last night but it was far from done and I was tired lol. Something I want to say so everyone knows this now. I tried my best to make sense of things, and I’m certain most of it doesn’t line up perfectly to canon especially Ashara lol. I will never claim to be an expert on game of thrones, or writing so if it sucks and isn’t up to your standards I sincerely apologize. I’m not a good writer fully aware of that lol. But anyway I have to thank Ghost_is_dope for being amazing and letting me experiment with ideas that I have, and being the first person to read this over and telling me what I need to hear. You’re the best!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

 

Five years ago today. That’s how long it’s been since that faithful day were everything thing changed. A lot of things have happened, some good, some bad, favors, lies, but most importantly planning. Rhaegar and Elia’s plan was crazy, idiotic, and dangerous but they tried so hard for it to work. 

The plan was to send Elia back to Dorne with her children so they could be safe from the mad kings wrath. Elia could take the threats he threw at her, but her children’s safety was another matter. Rhaegar was to gather his forces, and overthrow his father, while attempting to gain alliances. He had many ideas on how to garner such alliances. but then Harrenhal happened, and Rhaegar met a Wild She Wolf. 

Arthur personally thought this would never work, gaining this Northern alliance was crazy, and dangerous, but the heart wants what it wants. 

Lyanna had no intentions of marrying Robert despite what her family wanted. Her and Rhaegar’s relationship quickly grew with their time together at Harrenhal, and continued with letters, and more vows of love. Then they took it upon themselves to act on their feelings. Was it dangerous? Yes, idiotic? Yes, Wrong? Arthur felt it was, but *A dragon is not a slave*, and telling Lyanna what to do wouldn’t happen either. So Rhaegar rode from the capital to the outside of Winter town to take Lyanna away, and rode to the Isle of Faces to marry. He annulled his marriage to Elia because that’s what she wanted. Her children’s safety was more important than being queen, and she was no fool. She saw the effect Lyanna had on Rhaegar and suggested the annulment. Rhaegar was shocked but Elia wanted him to truly be happy and that meant being with Lyanna. Elia provided a safe haven for them in the Tower of Joy. There were few times he saw Rhaegar truly smile, once was when Rhaenys was born,and when little Aegon was born. But there in that tower it didn’t feel like he was protecting a future King and Queen, but more like two young people who simply wanted to live and love. 

But this life rarely has happy endings, and their love had no happy ending, but maybe what came out of it could. 

It was Jae’s fifth nameday today and after hours of celebrating, and playing with some the of the children of Starfall, and Arthur’s nephew Edric Dayne, and heir to Starfall, he finally was able to get ready for bed. Ashara had known of Rhaegar and Ella’s plan, and when Lyanna was brought in, a precautionary action was suggested. If all else had failed and everyone was killed, but the baby had lived, Ashara was to take in the child and claim it. And she did, Ashara being as clever as she was, while Lyanna was pregnant she hid, and the only person who would answer to her needs was her wet nurse who delivered Jae “Wylla”. And put up the performance of being sick, and wouldn’t come out of her chambers, and played the part of being heartbroken by Brandon Stark, who was known for lying with other women even when betrothed. Ashara truthfully never cared for the man, he had a suspicion that Ned and his sister were more than they let on but he didn’t bother with it. She only agreed to the marriage for her families sake, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t act heartbroken to her family for the plan to truly work. And it did, Arthur hid the child while Wylla and Ashara went to fake a pregnancy, and after hours pretending they finally came out, and Ashara claimed him as Jon Sand of Starfall, bastard son of a dead Brandon Stark. Arthur begged his sister not claim him as a bastard but she replied

 

“He won’t be a stain on a dead mans legacy while living here. Besides he won’t use the name his entire life, and we will tell him who he really is when he will be able to understand.” 

 

And they didn’t have to hide either, because Ned Stark asked Robert to give Arthur a pardon for his “crimes”. And Robert was desperate enough to let it happen. Robert was willing to do anything save at least a fraction of their friendship, and if that meant pardoning Arthur he would do it. But Ned was determined to protect his nephew at all costs. That didn’t mean the Daynes were invited to his countless tourneys, or anything having to do with the capital, but Ashara and Arthur were fine with that. 

 

Thankfully being in Starfall bastards weren’t treated harshly , especially the son of the beloved Ashara Dayne. Jae was living a happy life with Ashara, and his best friend little Edric, they would play for hours on end, but Jae would follow Arthur around like a lost puppy ever since he took his first steps, much to his sisters amusement. He would be lying if the boy wasn’t a favorite part of his day. From taking him to a beautiful lake and letting him play in the water with Edric, or watching him with a proud look on his face, twirl a stick around pretending to be knights. If he only knew what he really was “soon” Arthur told himself. 

 

As Jae was preparing for bed Ashara and Arthur walked in. Jae turned his head and saw Ashara first, and ran with his little legs, and exclaimed 

“Mother!!!” 

Ashara eagerly picked him up admittedly for a huge hug. While holding him close she asked

 

“Hello my love, did you have a good day?”

“I did!!! it was the best!!! Me and my new friend Camern were playing knights!!! 

“You were? Which knight were you Jon?” 

Jae turned his head to Arthur with a smile that lit up his entire face his indigo eyes and showed all of his teeth and exclaimed

“The Sword of the Morning!!!” 

He wanted to tell him no. He should be pretending to be someone who could actually protect the people that matter the most, but he just couldn’t. Jae’s smile told him that he shouldn’t, so he put on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and said 

 

“Really? Me of all people.” 

“Yes!! Everyone tells stories of how amazing you are!!! So every time we play knights I choose you.........should I not?”

“It’s okay Jon. I’m just not used to such praise!!”

He then snatched Jae out of Ashara’s hands, and spun him around in the air. The room quickly filled laughter and begging to be put down. So Arthur obliged, and carefully (much to Ashara’s dismay) threw him on the bed. 

“Alright Jon it’s time for bed.” 

“Already?” 

Ashara replied with a smirk “Are you sure Arthur? I think you’re forgetting something.” 

After a couple seconds of pretending to be concentrating he said “Oh! You’re right sister. We have to give him his present.” 

Jae’s eyes lit up “Please!!! I want my present!! I swear I’ll go to sleep right after.” 

“Alright go get it sister.” 

Ashara left to go to her room, and came back shortly with a wooden box. 

 

Ashara came to the side of the bed, and said in her best motherly tone “Now son this present is not a toy, and you’re only getting this because Arthur convinced me it will teach you more responsibility.” 

 

Jae took it eagerly and said “I swear I won’t be a fool with it.” 

Jae was very intelligent for his age, and was anxious to learn more from his books, and studies. He would spend a lot of his time in the library reading everything from fairy tales to the history of Westeros, but recently he was showing interest in swordplay. That was something Arthur could teach him. Arthur couldn’t help but feel excited about teaching him everything he knew, so he said 

 

“Open it Jon.” 

 

Jon opened the box and took a brown bag out of the box. He gave the box to Arthur, and what was in the bag? What he pulled out was a wooden training sword tailor made for him.   
Jae’s dark indigo eyes lit up with pure joy, and he wore the biggest smile on his little face. That Ashara and Arthur had ever seen. 

 

“Does this mean?” 

 

“Yes Jon, we start training tomorrow morning.” 

 

Jae then jumped out of the bed and hugged Arthur like his life depended on it. “Thank you uncle.” And Arthur returned it just as quickly as Jae hugged him. “You’re welcome Jon.” He couldn’t help but feel Rhaegar should be the one celebrating a nameday along side his mother, hugging him, and watching him grow into a intelligent, and strong young man, but he also felt lucky, because this little boy was everything a mother and father wanted out of child, and for some reason or another this boy looked up to him, pretended to be him while he played, and followed him around like he was a king. And the love he had for his sister as he ran to hug her as well was something he hoped wouldn’t change when they would eventually tell him who he really was. For Ashara, Jae was the light that she desperately needed, after his sister had her stillborn that she kept a secret to everyone, she lost her smile, her usual quips, but when she laid eyes on the little prince five years ago her smile gracefully returned, and hasn’t left since. Arthur would forever be grateful for that. Just to see his sister happy again was enough for him. 

 

“Thank you Mother.” 

 

Ashara let go, and held his face and said

“This doesn’t mean you’re doing less of your studies ok?” Jae eagerly nodded, his dark raven curls bouncing as he did so

 

“Good. Now go to bed, you have busy day tomorrow.” 

 

She picked him up and put him in the bed, and said

 

“Good night my love, let your dreams shine as bright as the stars” 

 

“Good night Mother I love you” 

 

“I love you too darling” 

 

Ashara left his bedside and went to leave, and now it just Arthur and Jae. Arthur kneeled next to the bed and said 

 

“Good night little Sword of the Morning” 

 

“Good night uncle I love you” 

 

“I love you too” 

Arthur then got up, and went to the door, as he was about to open the door Jae stoped him and said 

 

“Uncle! Can I ask you a question?” 

 

He turned to him. He was sitting up in his bed looking at Arthur as if he was asking something he may regret “Of course” 

 

Jae’s head slumped and he started fidgeting with the blanket on his bed, and his voice went abnormally quieter than it normally was “I know my father is dead, and mother never talks about him, and I’ll never meet him so I wanted to ask......”

 

“Ask what Jon?” 

 

Jae’s head came up and looked at him with a sad look in his indigo eyes (if this is what this boy looked like when he was sad Arthur would fight the entire seven kingdoms to make sure he will never have to look at him with that look in his eyes, and he would fight just as hard, if not harder to see him smile everyday) Arthur thought to himself

 

“Can I......can I call you father?”

 

Arthur had never envisioned having children, being a father, marrying a woman, but if these five years have taught him anything it is that he would do more than protect him, and teach him how to use a sword. He would give him anything he wanted. And if he wanted to call him father, look up to him as any son would do their own father. He wouldn’t dare stop him. Even if he wanted too. 

 

Arthur was trying his best not to shed tears “Of course. As long as I can call you son.” 

 

Jae smiled while having tear stained cheeks and replied “Good night father” 

 

For the first time Arthur lost a battle, and it happened when a tear came down his cheek, and he said something he never thought he say in his life “Good night son”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The next morning in the training yard Arthur was leaning against a wooden pole waiting on Jae. He appeared shortly after with Ashara at his tale telling him to be careful, and listen to everything Arthur says. Arthur could help but smile. His sister finally left them, and Jae finally stood in front of him with a giddy grin on his face holding his practice sword in shaky hands. Arthur picked up his own practice sword and got into fighting stance, and said 

 

“Are you ready son?” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Then hit my sword” 

 

Jae then got a determined look in is eye, and ran at him as fast as his little legs would allow him to with his practice sword held high, and just as he was about to hit him Arthur side stepped him easily. Jae didn’t predict this and tripped and fell on his face. Arthur ran to help him up, Jae stoped him with wave of his hand, and got up on his own. Pride surged through Arthur, he smiled and said 

 

“Again” 

 

Jae looked at him with the same determined look in those dark indigo eyes and ran

 

8 years later 

 

While He was running at Arthur he could see he was planning to easily side step him, but Jae had other plans. He saw this coming and faked him out and tried to hit his shoulder, Arthur blocked and they were at a stand still trying to piece together a plan to attack. Jae was using his speed to his advantage constantly moving making Arthur think never giving him time to truly do anything but block. Sweat trickled down Arthur’s face and grunted pushing Jae’s sword in the air. While his sword hand was in the air Arthur was ready to deliver the killing blow. But Jae scouted it, and rolled behind Arthur kicked him in the back of the leg causing him to kneel, and tried as he might to move away Jae was quicker a put his sword to Arthur’s throat finally causing him to put Dawn down in the sand, and raise his hands in defeat. 

 

The crowd of people that normally gathered for their sparring sessions was there, and when Jae was seen as the victor the crowd of 50 people cheered, along with looks of awe on the children’s faces. He raised his sword high in the air for the crowd and they only got louder. His sword was nothing like Dawn but he loved it still. It was a simple steel sword with a silver snarling wolf as the pommel, and a star engraved on the hilt. The pommel was a gift from his Uncle Ned two years ago, but the sword was from someone who he considered his father ever since he could remember, Ser Arthur Dayne. He loved his sword he was able to honor his Stark side and Dayne side. Jae then helped the old man to his feet and said

 

“I think you owe me that cup of wine” 

 

Arthur smirked “It was a very clever move but it won’t happen again though” 

 

Jae put his hand on chest and said “Are you sure? You said it yourself I’m getting far better and I just knocked you down for 6th day in a row and you’re not getting any younger”

 

Arthur gave him a glare that told him he needed to shut it before he made a fool of himself. 

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

“And?” 

 

“Too much cockiness will get you killed, and you can never truly have honor if you don’t respect your opponent.” 

 

“Good. Now hand me my sword and let’s continue” 

Just as Jae was about to get Dawn he saw his mother come into the training yard. He smiled and walked over to hug her, which she gratefully returned. 

“Hello Mother, what are you doing out here?” 

“Can’t a Mother see what her son does on daily basis since his fifth nameday? 

Jae smiled and let go, she looped her arm through his and walked her over to Arthur. 

“Hello brother. I hope you’re not training him to death.” 

Arthur smiled “Actually he’s the one who’s been beating me.” 

His mother turned to him with a proud look on her face, and in her violet eyes. If you asked Jae he would say his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, and a lot of his friends said he got his good looks from her. Around a year ago Jae started to grow taller and started to gain some muscle from the constant sparring him and Arthur did. This change didn’t go unnoticed though, because a lot of the girls of Starfall started to hang around Jae a lot more than they normally did. They would complement his hair and say it was the prettiest head of hair they had ever seen (much to his displeasure) and they would want to stare into his eyes every time they saw him. But his mother wanted him nowhere near those girls, she would say “If the only thing they see when they look into your eyes is how pretty they are, they’re not worth your time darling.” And he took her advice spending most of his time either sparring or studying politics, which he wasn’t entirely sure why. He wasn’t the heir to Starfall like Edric was. His plan was to be his knight when he eventually became of age, and become Lord of Starfall, and if this training was anything to go by, nobody was touching his cousin. He finally replied confidently to his mother and said 

“I have, but don’t tell Arthur I might become better than him.” he whispered to his mother the final part knowing full well Arthur could hear “He doesn’t want to admit but he’s getting quite slow” 

“I am not getting slow” Arthur said with a look of offense. 

Jae laughed and said “I’m only kidding, besides I’m sure you’ll beat me one day again” 

His mother slapped his arm playfully and said “Enough Jon. Stop torturing him, I did come out here to get you two to talk in private though” 

“What are we talking about that needs to be in private?” 

 

Arthur visibly gulped “Is it time?” 

 

His mother tightened her hold on his arm “It is” 

 

He was getting nervous now and furrowed his brow “Time to talk about what?!” 

 

His mother looked at him with what he could only determine as fear and said “Your Father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they gonna tell him?!?! Lol you guys aren’t stupid you already know. Hope you guys enjoyed and if did be sure to tell me in the comments!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae gets the “talk” and an idea is spawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here’s this chapter finally. I started writing it yesterday, and I absolutely hated it lol. I’m not super excited about it but it’s better. Also I’m sure some you guys want Jonerys next chapter or something like that (trust me I want it more than anything right now) but Jae has got to do a couple things before he meets the dragon queen. We’ll get there, oh trust me we’ll get there lol. Big thanks to Ghost_is_dope for counting to be amazing!!! And all of you guys reading!!! It means a lot. Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

 

His mother led him, and Arthur to her own personal chambers. She in walked first, and Arthur second. Jae stood at the door nervous to even walk in. He knew of his father, he knew he dishonored his mother numerous times, and wasn’t loved by many. His brash behavior, and disrespect left much to be desired, but he was a Stark, and the name alone was enough not to get him killed (though the Mad King had other plans). 

If you asked him how he felt about his fathers murder by the hands of the Mad King he would tell you. He doesn’t like it, he was murderer and from what Arthur told him a rapist. He was cruel and wanted the entire world to burn. But Arthur always told him, one crack in a castle doesn’t represent the entire castle. Because He also told him how good Queen Rhaella was, and how her smile could light up the entire Red Keep, and how hard she fought the common folk. and of course Rhaegar. The stories he would tell were truly remarkable. One story in particular stuck out. 

It was a normal day in Kings Landing when Rhaegar heard there was a commotion going on in Flea Bottom. The King, not surprisingly didn’t care one bit, but Rhaegar heard this and called Arthur and Ser Barristan Selmy to ride into Flea Bottom with him. When they finally arrived the smell was what hit them first, but then they saw beggars in the street, and the aroma was quickly replaced with sadness, dread. How could anyone think this is okay. Lone children in the streets calling for their parents who were likely either dead, or worse simply left them to die there. Rhaegar had packed food and water so he found a building with a large staircase, and told Arthur and Barristan to get the people to form a line. After they gathered the crowd of people Rhaegar started to unpack the food and water from the horses. He then gave bread and water to the crowd of people and when the food eventually ran out he started to give money in little brown bags to family’s with hungry children. These families looked liked they hadn’t had a proper meal in years. He told them to buy what they needed in the capitals market, and if they had any problems to tell them they would have to deal with the Crown Prince. When he was done giving, he pulled out his his harp and decided to play a song for the people. This song filled the streets of Flea Bottom. This song wasn’t sad though, instead it had a different undertone to it, neither Arthur or Barristan could tell the exact meaning. One little girl in particular was so enthralled with it ran out of her mother’s arms and asked if she could sit Rhaegar’s lap. Rhaegar smiled at the girl with happiness reaching his eyes and said 

“Of course little one. Maybe you will be able to help?” 

The little girl smiled cheerfully and plopped down in his lap and snuggled close to his chest, and listened to rest of the song. The two knights had never seen a crowd of people who looked to be on their whits end, turn into almost a river of happiness. When Rhaegar was finally finished, he hugged the little girl and walked her over to her mother and father. He told them to get some much needed rest and told them good night. He then bent down to the little girl and said “Good night to you too. I don’t know what I would’ve done without your help! So I thank you.......” 

 

“Meya!!!” The little girl exclaimed happily with a huge smile on her face. 

 

“I thank you Meya.” He said with sincerity. He then stood and said “I think you, and your parents need your rest.” He hugged the family once more, and walked over to Arthur and Barristan. As they were walking back to the horses Arthur asked him if the song had a name. Before Rhaegar hopped on his horse he turned to the both of them 

 

“No it doesn’t” he smiled, all his teeth showing and told him instead “The song does have a meaning though”

 

Arthur and Barristan got on their horses and eyed the Crown Prince curiously, Barristan said “Then what does it mean?” 

 

After getting on his horse and grabbing the rains of the horse he looked back at them, his dark indigo eyes shining with determination and with purpose

“Hope” 

 

Jae loves that story. A man truly good and would’ve been a great king. Arthur also tells him how good of a father he was to children. But he also made a mistake, he fell in love. His mother and Arthur told him that whatever Robert was spewing out of his mouth was a lie. He didn’t steal her, he didn’t rape her, his mother always told him they were two bright stars that collided and made something so beautiful, it sometimes hurt to look at. His mother’s sharp violet eyes stared him down with something he couldn’t tell what. She was doing it now as he walked in her room. 

 

“Jon sit down” 

 

Jae walked over to the table where he and mother have broken a many of fasts together. The view by this table was beautiful. You could see the entirety of Starfall, the beautiful trees, the lake he, Edric, and his friends would sit and simply talk. 

 

His mother sat across the table from him with Arthur behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before she started speaking again

 

“We truthfully should’ve had this talk years ago, but...........”

 

“But what Mother?” 

 

When he said mother it was as if he had struck her. 

 

“Because I’ve been scared” when she said this her violet eyes that could capture the heart of anyone she chose started forming tears. Arthur grasped her shoulder tighter when he responded. 

 

“Scared of what?” His eyes furrowing. Why was she scared of telling him about a man he already knew full well was? She wiped some the tears that formed with her hand and said 

 

“Scared of your reaction. Scared of what you’ll do. Scared of how you’ll see the both of us after this.” 

 

Jae’s voice hitched as he spoke “Whatever you could possibly tell me about that man would never change the fact that you’re my mother and I love you, and Arthur is my father in everything but blood and I love him just as much” 

 

Arthur looked away to the window staring into nothing. While his mother had more tears forming from her eyes staining her cheeks when she spoke next it was the first time he had seen, or heard her ever like this. His mother was strong and the most confident person he had ever known. She had been the acting Lady of Starfall for most of his life. If you asked the people of Starfall they wouldn’t be apposed to her staying in that position either. Any day that Jon felt down or anything was bothering him she would be able to sense it, she was always his support no matter what happened. So to see someone who never showed anything other than love, strength, and compassion slowly cry afraid to even speak hurt him in a way he never thought possible. 

 

“Promise” 

 

Jae was on the edge of his seat with the threat of tears stinging his eyes, but right now Jon was winning that battle. 

 

“Promise you what?” 

 

Arthur spoke next with a look of pleading in his eyes. 

 

“Promise you’ll still love us, and you’ll try to understand”

 

Jae needed to know now. His right hand was clenched in a fist so tight the entire seven kingdoms couldn’t pry it apart. 

 

“I promise” 

 

His mother looked at him now with the violet eyes that he could only say was home no matter how far away he could be shined with tears so heavy they started to fall in her fidgeting hands on her lap. 

 

“I’m not your mother” 

 

If this is what dying felt like he would at least be ready for it now. Because he could only describe the pain as if being stabbed in the heart by someone who is everything to you, killing you. He never cared for his father, he at least had Ned Stark to be proud of for his Stark heritage. But being Ashara Dayne’s son was something he took the greatest pride in knowing. Not because she was of noble birth, not because she was the Lady of Starfall, but because she was everything good in the world. No matter how bad anything could get she would face it with a smile and accept anything thrown her way and turn it into her favor. So when you know that one of your heroes isn’t your father you accept it and love him even more for just simply being there when your real father wasn’t. But when your other hero you strive to be everyday tells you she’s not your mother it hurts. It’s hurts too much.........too much. 

 

Tears slipped from his indigo eyes, and the pain was still there when he replied with a shaky voice full of emotion that he was trying so hard to control. 

 

“I’m not your son?” 

 

The only person who he knew as mother got up from her chair and grabbed his hands so tight if the pain in his heart wasn’t there he would pull away, and got down on her knees with more tears and voice shaky replied

 

“Not by blood, but in everything that counts. No matter what you’ll always be my son. No one will take that away from me you hear me, you hear me!” 

 

Curls fell onto his face when he nodded sadly. She pushed the hair out of his face before she spoke again. 

 

“But Brandon isn’t your father either” 

 

He didn’t know how to feel about that. He never knew the man or particularly liked the stories of him, but there was a comfort in at least knowing who was your father. 

 

The loosing battle of tears came coming down his face when he sneered his reply

 

“Then who was! Who’s my father!!” The emotion came out his voice and more tears came out while looked into her eyes when he said “Who’s my mother?” 

 

She drew in a breath and Arthur walked over to his right side. 

 

“Arthur has already told you their story.” She looked at Arthur now with a watery smile 

 

Arthur finally looked at him now with a look of pain and regret

 

“They loved each other” he simply said 

 

No, no it shouldn’t be possible, it shouldn’t be real. Of all the things to happen in his life this was last thing he had planned for. He started shaking his head

 

“No. It can’t be.” 

 

Arthur bent down next to Ashara and looked at him with the upmost sincerity and said

 

“It started at Harrenhall. I’ve already told you the knight of the laughing tree story, and how close they were, and how the both of them had a plan including Elia. Everything that happened wasn’t meant to happen Jon...none of it. And......Rhaegar annulled his marriage. You’re the heir to the Iron Throne.” 

 

Anger started to surge through his veins beyond his control. 

 

“What!!! Me?!? That’s why you’ve been teaching me politics isn’t? 

 

His mother sadly nodded her head not looking at him. But she said

 

“It’s yours by right and I would rather have you up there than the one who sits there now. We’re sorry Jon. Please you have to realize this it what they wanted.” 

 

He shook his vigorously and spoke angrily with clenched teeth 

 

“What if I don’t want the throne?” 

 

“Jon you’re being taught to be better. You just need time to process. But....... we won’t force that on you. We couldn’t even if we tried.” She looked away and said “A dragon is not a slave.”

 

A dragon? How was he supposed to be a dragon? How was he supposed to be a king? This was becoming to much for him. He then stood up and looked out the window trying process everything that has happened. First his mother had told him he wasn’t her son, and two people who only lived in stories were his real parents told by the two most important people in life, who were his real family no matter the blood. Arthur came up to his right along side Ashara to his left. They simply stood with him, for however long he didn’t know. After awhile Arthur finally broke the tense silence with a hesitant voice

 

“A lot of things caused the rebellion. A love between two people wasn’t the soul cause.”

 

Jae scoffed and looked at Arthur, anger still very much coarsening through his veins

 

“But it was one of them. My birth caused the deaths of many and forced good people to be punished for crimes simply because they supported the *wrong side*!” 

 

Arthur grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him. His eyes shining with an intense fury

 

“No! Your birth didn’t cause any of this!! They entrusted me to protect you. But through the years you needed more. You have a mother who loves you with every fiber of her being, and gave her meaning again. You have friends that look to you for guidance and friendship, and you just as eagerly return it. You have a cousin who looks up to you like a younger brother would, and finally you’ve made some old man with nothing but stories, and a sword a father!” 

 

His voice cracked at the end, and with the fire in his eyes were gone and now being replaced with tears that came pouring down. Jae looked at them now anger slowly going, and being replaced with happiness. Happiness for having more than most people would ever have in their life. Happiness for having a mother that would fight everyday just to see him smile, and happiness that a man who will forever be his father was the one who took him home to Starfall. With every emotion a young man could feel, and with his eyes once again shining with wetness he hugged his father with everything in him. He reached for his mother, and she hugged the both of them. His mother’s voice broke quiet, and shaky

 

“I wish Lyanna could’ve been here, she would have been an amazing mother.” 

 

He knew about Lyanna. He knew she was wild, strong, and free. He loved that about her, but he sadly didn’t know much else. Jae raised his head to look at his mother, he started to shake his head no and started to smile through the tears and said

 

“I’m sure she would’ve been, but I already have an amazing mother.” 

 

His mother’s bottom lip quivered and she went into hug him even harder than she already was. Arthur’s voice rang through as well when he released mother and son, and said

 

“Rhaegar would’ve been proud of you son, I know I am. But you also need to know your real name. 

 

Jae let go of his mother to look at Arthur, Rhaegar Targaryen being his actual father wasn’t something he was necessarily disappointed in. He grew up being told how much of good man he was, how if he was king Westeros would be at peace. But the feeling of disappointment still rang through. He put everyone in danger and no matter how much he could come to love him in time, that feeling of he should’ve done better will always stay. But his brow furrowed waiting for him to speak. He most likely wasn’t going to like the name, but he wanted to know. He nodded his head for him to continue. Arthur took a deep inhale of breath and said

 

“Your name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Lyanna named you that day.” He threw his hands up already assuming he didn’t like it. “You don’t have to use it if you don’t wa———“ 

 

Truthfully he liked it. He was expecting something entirely different, but Jaehaerys had a certain ring to it. He interrupted him by saying

 

“I like it. But can you call me Jae? Jaehaerys seems like a mouthful to say all the time” 

 

His mother, and Arthur started laughing. After everything that he was told today, from learning who your really are, to being the secret heir to the Iron Throne, it felt good to laugh. Then a thought accrued to him. 

 

“I have an idea” 

 

His mother and Arthur looked at him curiously but nodded for him to continue. 

 

“I want to leave for Winterfell.” Both of had shocked looks on their faces and looked ready to stop but he beat them to it “I want to see Lyanna, and pay my respects. And to ask my uncle about her. I know of some stories of her, but I want to know what she was like before everything.” 

 

Arthur looked to his mother as almost to convince her to do it. After awhile she nodded and said 

 

“That’s actually good. You can learn more about her, and see your cousins. Ned hasn’t stopped badgering me about it” 

 

Jae smiled and ran to hug her once more and said

 

“I want to leave. The sooner the better” 

 

Arthur smiled and started to nod his head in agreement 

 

“I agree, we’ll leave in two days” 

 

His mother agreed. He finally hugged them both relishing in them both and said

 

“No matter who I am, I’ll always love you both” 

 

They both smiled, happiness reaching their eyes.  
His mother said 

 

“And we’ll always love you darling. Never forget that.” His mother gave a pointed look to him to prove her point. He smiled and told them good night. 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Right before he was going collapse in bed he heard a knock. Feeling slightly irritated he got up to see who it was, and it was cousin Edric. Not shocked he was here his mother most likely told him everything about what happened today. He pointed to the bed for them both to sit on. They both sat in silence but after a inhale of breath Edric smiled and said 

 

“So Targaryen huh?” 

 

Still not used to that name being his own. He wasn’t sure if he ever would really, but maybe he could. He was okay with who he was for all his life. But the Targaryen name is royalty and he was apart of that. He knew the reputation they had, he wasn’t happy with his ancestors past mistakes, and wrong doings, but maybe this was a chance to change the reputation around that name. He knew he couldn’t use it freely, and wasn’t sure when he’d be able to use it, but he would bring change. But how? He wasn’t sure yet but the day would come and he will take it in stride. After getting lost in his thoughts and realizing it, he finally looked at Edric and smiled and said

 

“Yeah pretty crazy huh?” 

 

Edric had shocked expression on his face and violet eyes “Of course it’s crazy!! You’re a secret Targ——“ Jae muffled him with his hand to get to stop. He wasn’t sure who would be listening but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

 

“Can you at least be a little quiet? You have no idea who could be listening” he said sternly 

 

He took his hand off of Edric’s mouth “I’m sorry. This is just excited!! My cousin is a secret Targaryen prince. It’s pretty amazing.” 

 

Jae wasn’t sure how amazing it was but he didn’t want bring his cousin down “It is interesting. But cousin I’ve been a Dayne and a Stark my whole life. I don’t know how to be a Targaryen” he said sadly. 

 

“You don’t have to be anyone *Jae*. You simply should be you!! And you are quite amazing I might add” 

 

Getting praise from Edric wasn’t rare, but that piece of advice wasn’t bad, and actually eased his mind a bit. If only just a bit. He looked over to him and smiled gratefully and said 

 

“Thank you cousin, that actually helps” 

 

Edric got up from his bed and smiled 

 

“Well you know me I always have the best advice.” Before he was about to reply he stopped him “I wonder what you would do without me?” He made a point to put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking. Jae then decided to throw a pillow at his smug face. 

 

“Go to bed you smug asshole. But before I leave to go north, I plan on beating you again tomorrow at sparring.” 

 

Edric put his hands up in defeat and said 

 

“Okay okay. I’ll leave you alone but just know I’m glad you’re taking this well. You could’ve been unreasonably angry and left home to go join the golden company or something.” 

 

That got his attention for some reason “What did you say?” 

 

Visibly confused Edric replied “You could’ve left” 

 

Jae shook his head “No, no that last part” 

 

Edric was even more confused “Join the golden company? Why?” 

 

Jae played it off well and said “I was just making sure that’s what you said. Anyways good night.” He pushed Edric out before he say good night. 

 

He then went to bed with one thought on his mind *the golden company*. He knew they were a band murderers and were founded by a blackfyre a Targaryen bastard. But the thought of changing the Targaryen names reputation was lingering. What if he went to them, earned their trust, and started to change things. Make them honorable, and fight for the people, and do good. Offer them a place to go home to, help the weak, and mend the broken. To become their leader, and tell them that a Targaryen did it. This idea wasn’t leaving his thoughts, and maybe this was the opportunity he was looking for. Only time would tell, but this thought wasn’t going away anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Edric just do?!?! Anyways Jae’s going north to pay his respects and learn about his mother. And meet the Starks!!! I wonder if Jae will find anything interesting on this journey? Hmmm maybe a loyal companion who doesn’t speak and has red eyes? I wonder. 
> 
> Also quick question what would you guys like Jae’s sword name to be? Anyway hope guys enjoyed and if you did you don’t have tell me through raven. You can tell me in the comments!!! It’s a lot easier trust me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae heads north, gains a new friend, and meets the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s word of the day is “Lazy”. Cause this should’ve been up yesterday, but obviously wasn’t lol. I apologize for that, and today for some reason I was just very slow lol. But I would like to thank iia_ao3ac for suggesting something completely better than what you guys were gonna get lol. And also I of course have to thank Ghost_is_dope for being amazing as usual. 
> 
> Psst hey, yeah you. Ghost_is_dope has a story that you can read and I must say it’s amazing!!! But you didn’t hear that from me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy!!!

Chapter 3

 

It was another day on this damn boat, and Jae was sick of it. Him and Arthur had left Starfall a month ago, and Jae simply wanted off the boat. Most days him and Arthur sparred from morning to night, just to simply pass the time. They took a boat that one of the traders of Starfall used, so the only company other than Arthur were the crew, and they would rather spend their time getting drunk, and talking about women, and what they would do to them given the chance. Jae had to laugh, because most of these men couldn’t swoon a drunk to drink more if they tried. 

But now as he was on deck looking over the sea. The first thing he realized about the north was that it was cold, too cold for his liking. His normal dark tunic he would wear in Starfall wouldn’t do, so he had a fur cloak with cloves. Arthur had the same. They also mutually agreed that growing facial hair would help, so they now had short beards. Truthfully Jae liked it on him, his mother would hate it, but he can convince her otherwise. Arthur on the other hand looked ridiculous, and needed to shave. But other than that, so far the north was just a lot more drearier. 

He’s mind though always went back to the news he had gotten a month ago. A Targaryen, he of all people is a Targaryen. What do you do with that type of information? Do you claim yourself to be the long lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and stake your claim for the throne? Do you resent this news, and bury it as deep in your mind as possible, and pretend nothing happened? No, he wouldn’t bury it. He’s slowly coming to accept it actually, more than he thought possible. He was proud to Rhaegar’s son, he grew up respecting him, and wondered what would be of the world if he was king. Now though if Rhaegar was king he would’ve grownup a prince in Kings Landing, and been a Crown Prince. It’s crazy to think how different things could’ve been. But he was happy with what was given to him, he had Arthur, and his mother. That’s more than a hidden threat to a throne could ever hope to have. 

But before they left Jae and Arthur heard a rumor. This rumor if were to be true would cause Jae to force the captain of this ship to set sail for Essos immediately, because his mother had received word that Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen were actually alive and somewhere in Essos. His mother dispelled the rumor for being crazy, they died on a ship leaving Dragonstone. Jae couldn’t help but feel maybe it was true, maybe there was Targaryen’s left in the world other than him. But ifs and maybes weren’t enough, he needed there to be some truth to these rumors before he dropped everything in hopes of meeting his Targaryen side. But yet it would probably stay in his mind unless he saw their bodies for himself. 

 

“Enjoying the depressing view?” 

 

Arthur came up behind him interrupting his busy thoughts. 

 

“I wouldn’t say it’s depressing. Just........different.” 

 

Jae replied with a laugh. Arthur laughed as well. 

 

“Yes very different from the beautiful sun, and air that didn’t freeze my lungs every time I took a breath. 

 

Arthur replied with grit. It seemed Arthur was just as aggravated to get off this boat too, Jae noticed. 

 

“I know you want off this boat I do too, but we’re almost there right?” 

 

That seemed to calm him a bit when he replied. 

 

“Yes one more day on this hellish boat.” Arthur paused and looked at Jae with sincerity in his eyes and asked. 

 

“How are you coping with everything Jae?” 

 

That was a simple question. He can lie and say he’s completely fine, or tell him the truth. Such as losing sleep just thinking about the entire thing, or not knowing exactly who you are anymore. Are you Jon Sand of Starfall bastard son of Ashara Dayne and Brandon Stark, or are you Jaehaerys Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. This was a question he wanted answered. Edric calmed his mind slightly, but it keeps chipping away at him, like miners chipping away at coal. He hopes this expedition north will help his weighing mind. 

But after a long silence, Arthur as almost reading his mind put his right arm around his shoulders and tells him. 

 

“No one is asking you to be anyone. But I know that’s easier said than done.” He paused to take a breath and said “You’re a smart young man, you’ll figure this out, but can I give at least give one piece of advice?” 

 

Jae looked at Arthur and slowly nodded his head. 

 

Arthur looked at him with eyes that told him to listen, and listen well. 

 

“Find the middle ground. Instead of being one or the other, find the middle. You can be Jon Sand and Jaehaerys Targaryen. But you have to find it son, before this completely eats away at you, like it is now.” 

 

That was about the only good advice he’s been given since the day he told about his parentage. Arthur was right though, he can be Jon and Jaehaerys. The problem was, is that he can’t show the other side of him to the world without starting a war. So for right now he’ll be Jon Sand, but one day he’ll be a mix of both, a dragon and a wolf, but with a side of the stars on his side. And everyone will know his name, he’ll shout it out with pride and determination, because he’s not gonna hide, he’s not gonna cower, he’s a DragonWolf raised by the stars themselves. 

He finally looked at Arthur now with something he hasn’t felt since that day he was told who he truly was. *Pride* 

 

“Thank you Arthur that truly helps, and I think I’m half way to finding the middle, and I’m ready for it.” He paused and looked out to the sea, he put his hand on the pommel of his sword *Howling Star* he saw White Harbor in the distance, and with a deep inhale of breath said “But are they ready for me?” 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

They were a day long ride away from Winterfell when night was hitting, and decided to make camp and rest. White Harbor turned out to be a quaint town. Bustling fisherman getting their stock off of the ships. Merchants in the streets selling anything they can. They were going to be escorted by Wyman Manderly the lord of White Harbor to Winterfell, but they declined saying they could make it on their own and faster. Truthfully lord Manderly was going slow them for his.......well size. He wasn’t a small man by any means of the word, he was honestly the biggest man Jae had ever seen, but that would’ve quite disrespectful to voice that Jae thought to himself. He was a nice, and jolly man though, and introduced his granddaughters to the both of them. They were very nice and very pretty Jae thought, but that was about all he could think before being pulled back by Arthur, saying it was best to leave now. 

So now as they sit recounting the days events by a fire Jae had made while Arthur made camp. Their conversation was interrupted by something rustling in the trees. Arthur got up immediately and stood in front of Jae with Dawn at the ready, much to his dismay. Jae shouldered Arthur out of the way, and unsheathed Howling Star, and got in a defensive stance. As they stood waiting for a possible enemy to come through the trees Jae heard faint whimpers that sounded like animals. Jae told Arthur to stand down so they both could look to see the origin of the noise. 

When they looked the trees they found a dead wolf, and five pups. Jae immediately went to them to make sure they were okay. After inspecting each one he determined the were okay, but then he looked to the supposed mother, and noticed she was far larger than any wolf he’s read in his studies, in fact she seemed to be the size of a..........no that’s not possible these creatures shouldn’t exist. But the size seemed right. Arthur had curious look to his eye when he looked at him, after staring at the creature for some time, Arthur’s eyes went from confusion to realization when he looked Jae he nodded his head. 

 

“Direwolves” Jae simply said. Arthur visibly tensed 

 

“We can’t take them if that’s what you’re thinking Jae” 

 

He had already made his decision. 

 

“We are. We can’t leave these pups to die! They shouldn’t even exist, but here they are.” Jae exclaimed with sense of wonder to his voice.   
Arthur started shaking his head no. 

 

“Jae we can’t! What are we going to do with five Direwolves!!” 

 

He did have a point. What in the seven hells were they going to do with five Direwolves? Then it hit him. 

 

“My uncle has five children. We have five Direwolves. What’s the sigil of house Stark?” 

 

Arthur was furrowing his brow, but answered 

 

“A Direwolf..........” realization hit Arthur’s face “No Jae we are not giving those children Direwolves!!” He exclaimed

 

“Just think about. These wolves need a home what better place than at Winterfell with the Starks?” 

 

Arthur was about to retort but he put a hand up and said 

 

“We’re taking the wolves okay?” Jae said forcefully. After staring down Jae for a minute, Arthur finally conceded when he said 

 

“Alright fine, but you’re carrying the three while I carry two” 

 

Jae smiled and was about to reply when he heard a faint shuffling behind him. When he turned around, what he saw could either be the beautiful pair of eyes he had ever, or the most haunting, because what stared back at him were blood red eyes that could haunt the dreams of any child, or adult. But to Jae it was as if those eyes called to him. So he got up walked slowly over to where the pup was. As he got closer he could tell he or she was the runt of the litter, and would surly be some animals dinner. So he picked up the wolf, and first noticed it was a boy, and had the whitest fur he had ever seen. When he pet the wolf to stop the whimpering he noticed he was also the softest thing he had ever touched. Jae looked into the wolf’s eyes again, and wanted nothing more than to take him home to Starfall. He noticed Arthur staring at them. He was smiling, and shaking his head when he said 

 

“I guess that’s the Stark in you.” 

 

Jae looked at the wolf again, and smiled. Then the little wolf yawned, and buried his face in Jae’s chest. It was then he decided this wolf was coming home with him no matter the arguments that will be held from Arthur, and his mother. But what was strange was that he felt some sort of connection with this wolf, as though he had seen him before in another life, and he found him again. This strange connection was confusing him so he decided to call for bed. Arthur agreed. 

 

It was later in the night, and Jae hadn’t fallen asleep yet in their tent. Arthur had, and the sight before him was hilarious, all the Direwolf pups had apparently found a place to sleep around Arthur, the grey one in particular had decided Arthur’s chest would suffice for a pillow. Jae chuckled at the image before him, about an hour ago Arthur was livid at the sheer thought of taking these pups, but now they were sleeping peacefully together. But the little white wolf Jae had found refused to leave the comfort of his chest, so he decided it would be best to just let him sleep peacefully on top of him. Jae hadn’t told Arthur he was keeping him yet, he decided that argument can wait, so instead he thought he might name the wolf. Many names floated through his mind some good, some bad. But something stuck out, Jae’s entire life is a mystery that no one knows about, he can count on one hand the amount of people who know who he really is. To the rest of the world he technically doesn’t exist, and this wolf is in the same position. Two beings that shouldn’t exist but do, and no one knows of them it’s almost as if they’re..........now that name has a certain ring to it. He smiled at the pup sleeping on his chest, he raised his hand to pet his soft fur, and said his name. 

 

“Ghost” 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

They were finally outside the gates of Winterfell. Jae, and Arthur rode hard the entire day, and were exhausted, but thankfully it was still daytime. Jae was carrying three of the wolves, along with Arthur. Ghost was nestled in his chest while he held him with his right hand, the others were in brown cloths tied around his body. Arthur had the same. 

But after a short while the gates finally opened, and Nervousness, and excitement were coursing through his veins. This was the first time he would be meeting all of his Stark side. He had met his uncle two years ago when he got the pommel for his sword, and he liked him a fair amount. He oozed a sense of honor, and duty when he walked up to Jae to shake his hand. But knowing what Jae knows now it feels like he can finally have more of a connection to him. 

As the gates finally opened Jae, and Arthur spurred their horses forward. The people of Winterfell seemed to be content at staring at them both, while Jae got a look of his surroundings. The dreariness hadn’t necessarily left, but there was sense of happiness here. The people that weren’t staring were either hammering away at a sword, feeding a horse, or talking to a friend. As they made their way to the courtyard that’s where he saw them. The Starks were all lined up waiting to introduce themselves. He then took notice of what he presumed were his cousins. 

The oldest one it seemed had dark auburn curly hair, and blue eyes. He stood as tall as his father standing next to him, speaking of his father, it seemed Ned hadn’t changed one bit. Still had those honorable grey eyes, the long brown hair, and trimmed beard. He smiled when he saw Jae. But Jae’s attention went back to his cousins. Next to the oldest boy was a girl with red hair tied in a braid, and had the same blue eyes as her brother. Next to her however seemed to be a spitting image of Ned. She had the same grey eyes, the same brown hair, but this one seemed to have a certain spunk to her Jae thought. She also happen to be staring at Ghost, and his sword. And finally two young boys. One had the auburn hair, and eyes of his older brother, and the youngest boy had unruly red hair. Finally Jae cast his eyes to Ned Stark’s wife Lady Catelyn Star. He could see how almost all the children, because she had the red hair, blue eyes all the children had. 

He dismounted off of his horse with Arthur doing the same. He gave Ghost over to Arthur, when he turned around he was forcefully grabbed into a hug by his Uncle Ned. 

 

“I’ve missed you Jon” he said happily, he then straightened his head and looked at him “Now let me get a good look at you” after a minute of inspection it seemed whatever Ned was looking for seemed good, because he said “Well you still look like your mother, but your father is coming out of you now.” On surface that seemed innocent, but knowing what he knew now, it was an entirely different meaning. 

 

“Well I would sure hope so, there would be some questions needed answered if I didn’t” Jae joked causing a smile to form on Ned’s face, and the faces of the Stark children. “Aye you’re right about that nephew” Ned turned to his family now, and nodded his head to follow, but that’s finally when Ned noticed the wolves, with confusion in his eyes asked “Are those wolves?” 

 

Jae smirked while looking at the pups “Well......technically they are” his uncle stoped in front of his family eying him to continue “They’re Direwolves. We found the mother dead, and the pups were surly going to die if we left them there.” Arthur was behind him, and could sense him growing irritated at the story “So.......I decided to take them here, and give them to my cousins!” He exclaimed trying to ease the tension. The little sister was first to run up to him with the brightest smile he may had ever seen. “You’re giving us Direwolves?!” She exclaimed. Jae then bent down to her level, and reached for the little wolf with golden eyes, and grey fur, and handed her to his little cousin “Absolutely I am. Now these are not any normal animal, these are Direwolves. You’re gonna have to take care of it now, and train it. I don’t want your parents having my head” She giggled while taking the wolf. While she was admiring the creature Jae asked

 

“What’s your name cousin?”

 

She finally looked up at him and smiled 

 

“Arya” 

 

Jae put his hand for her to shake “Well hello Arya Stark of Winterfell, I’m Jon Sand of Starfall. I must say Arya you seem to be an exact copy of your father” Jae said happily. But Jae noticed she wasn’t smiling at that. She replied with her head down, and a sad voice 

 

“People say I’m not as pretty as my sister” 

 

A surge of protective anger hit him then “Well Arya my mother always taught me it doesn’t matter what a person looks like. What’s important is what you see in there eyes” 

 

Arya peered up at him then “What do you see in my eyes?” 

 

After looking into her eyes Jae smiled “I see someone who doesn’t want to be a perfect lady. I see someone who’s going to be different. I see you doing amazing things Arya Stark. So next time someone calls you ugly I want you to remember those people aren’t looking at you” he pointed to her heart “Because anyone with eyes knows people are worth more than their looks, and one look at you Arya I can tell you’re more than normal eyes can handle.” 

 

Arya beamed up at him with a smile reaching her grey eyes. While holding the wolf she hugged him fiercely. 

 

“Thank you Jon” her voice muffled came from his chest. Jae let go of her and looked at her 

 

“Please, call me Jae.” Arya smiled with her wolf in hand

 

“Thank you Jae”

 

He turned his attention to the older sister. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you......” 

 

“Sansa” she replied with a smile offering her hand. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sansa Stark of Winterfell” he said with a kiss to her hand. “Much like Arya you m’lady seem to be exact copy of mother.” Jae walked over to Catelyn. He took her offered hand and placed a kiss to it. 

 

“It’s a great pleasure to meet the Lady of Winterfell” Catelyn scoffed and smiled 

 

“Please call me Catelyn” Jae smiled 

 

“Of course, Catelyn” 

 

He walked back over to Sansa, and handed her the wolf with yellow eyes, and grey fur. 

 

“I don’t think I have to explain what I told Arya again right?” 

 

Sansa smiled while looking enchanted by the little wolf. She nodded her no

 

“No you don’t. Thank you Jae this is amazing! I love her.” 

 

Jae smiled “I’m glad you do” 

 

He finally walked over to the biggest brother. With a clasp of both of there hands, his cousin introduced himself

 

“Hello cousin I’m Robb” he said confidently 

 

“Hello Robb, I’m Jon, but please call me Jae” out of the corner of his eye he saw Ned tense at the name. 

 

“I’ve always heard I had a cousin in Starfall, but I was beginning to think he wasn’t real” 

 

“Oh Robb I’m very real. More real then a lot of people like to admit” Robb laughed and put a hand on his shoulder

 

“I feel we’re going to get along just fine, but I may not be able to take you to town though” Jae’s brow furrowed 

 

“Why is that Robb?” 

 

“Because Jae, when these girls here get one good look at you I won’t be able to tear them off of you” he laughed 

 

“You won’t have to worry about that, I’m not here on a mission of love. If I was though I would take you Starfall. We love everyone there no matter how many furs a person can wear” Robb howled with laughter as Jae walked to Arthur to grab a wolf. He picked up a wolf with smoke grey fur, and yellow eyes. He handed the pup to Robb, and he graciously took

 

“Thank you Jae you have no idea how much this means to all of us”

 

Jae smiled and walked over to, two young boys. The older boy introduced himself self first

 

“Hello I’m Bran and this is my brother Rickon. It’s a pleasure to meet you Jae” 

 

It’s pleasure to meet you as well Bran” he looked at the little brother now “And you too Rickon” the boys both smiled, and Bran spoke again

 

“Is it true Ser Arthur Dayne trains you?” Jae looked behind him to see Arthur smiling 

 

“It is true, he trains me everyday” Bran’s eyes went wide when he said

 

“He’s one of the greatest knights to ever live” Bran said in awe

 

Jae smiled at Arthur “I told you were amazing” Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile 

 

“But Bran I’ll let you in on a secret” he went into his to whisper “I’ve beaten him” Bran’s eyes went so wide he thought they were going to come out of his head

 

“Really?!” 

 

“Oh yes cousin it’s quite a spectacle if you ask me” 

 

Bran seem to finally calm down a bit when he said 

 

“I want to be a knight when I grow up” 

 

Jae smiled “Well if you want to be a knight you need to start training” Bran’s eyes went sheepish when he asked 

 

“Can you teach me a few things?” 

 

Jae smiled and bent down to tell him 

 

“Of course I’ll teach you a few things” when he said that he caught Arya’s eye and winked “I’ll show you few things tomorrow? As long as it’s okay with the parents” 

 

Ned and Catelyn smiled “Of course! he has to learn how to use a sword someday” Ned exclaimed 

 

Jae finally got up to get the final two wolves. He gave Bran the wolf that had silvery grey fur and yellow eyes. And he gave Rickon the wolf with all black and eyes that were bright green. They embraced the wolves and thanked Jae profusely. 

 

Ned said in a clear voice “All right you will take care of those wolves on your own. You will feed them, clean them, and bury them understood?” All of them nodded their heads yes. Jae walked over to Ned and Catelyn. 

 

“I hope you’re not upset about the wolves. I wasn’t planning on that happ——“ 

 

“It’s fine Jae, as long as they take care which I’m sure they will” Catelyn said in calm voice 

 

“Well good. I was hoping to speak with my uncle in private though Catelyn, I hope I’m not intruding” 

 

Catelyn shook her head no, and said “No, it’s no problem. I’ll make sure the children get ready for dinner” as Catelyn walked away Ned had furrowed his brows 

 

“What do we need to talk about” 

 

Jae squared his shoulders, and said 

 

“My mother” 

 

Ned looked at Arthur who simply nodded. He looked at Jae now with understanding in his eyes, and said 

 

“Come with me” 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Jae told Arthur to catch up with his cousins, he didn’t want to leave Jae for this conversation, but he told Arthur he would be fine. As he was looking at Arthur now he was showing Arya and Bran his sword. This brought a smile to Jae’s face and realization. Realization that Arya was going to want to train with him and Bran tomorrow, and realization that he was going to allow it. He wasn’t lying when he said he saw amazing things in her eyes, and he also saw her eying Arthur’s sword with such awe anyone would be a fool not to give this girl a practice sword, and teach her a few things. His thoughts were interrupted by Ned when he put a hand on his shoulder leading him somewhere going down. 

 

“Where are we going?” He questioned while going further down

 

“These are the Winterfell crypts” with a questioning glance from Jae, Ned explained 

 

“You said you wanted to talk about your mother, I think it would be good to do it in front of her” when they finally stopped, and ghost trotting of by the base of a statue. There were many statues in these crypts, but there was only one woman.

 

His mother. 

 

Jae looked at Ned “Is this her?” He asked pointing at the statue

 

“Yes.” Ned simply said. Emotion was heavy in his uncles eyes as he looked at her “I offered her to take you her.” Ned smiled “But she was always stubborn” he said sadly 

 

While looking at her Jae asked “What was she like? Other than stubborn” that caused a watery chuckle from Ned 

 

“Well, truthfully seeing you now you’re just like her” he looked at Jae now with a sorrowful smile 

 

“She fiercely protected her family, no one would dare lay a hand on us” Ned took a breath looking at the statue again “Other than Brandon, he was a different animal” 

 

“She wasn’t a perfect lady either, you would catch her sneaking away from her sewing lessons, and getting into the stables late at night” Ned was smiling again “She loved riding, some even said she was part horse” they both chuckled at that

 

“She also would say to all of us, she didn’t care what people thought of her. She was more concerned with being free” she was free with his father Jae thought sadly, but he pushed that down 

 

Jae asked “Did she ever say she wanted children” he knew she loved him, even named him, but it was something he wanted to know

 

“If she did, she never voiced it. I think she thought that no one would love a Wild She Wolf. She liked that name by the way, took pride in it” Jae loved hearing about that. She was proud of who she was much like he was. She also didn’t care what people thought. She was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell and damn anyone who tried changing her. But thinking no one would love you must have hurt. Even her. 

 

“Till she met my father” Jae said sadly

 

Ned nodded his head sorrowfully “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to her. I thought Robert would be better, but I was blind.” 

 

Jae straightened his shoulders and looked at his uncle “I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive that, but I know you loved her, and would do anything to bring her back. Right?” Ned nodded his fast with the threat of tears hitting his eyes

 

“Well......that’s all I can ask for then. I thank you though.” Ned looked at him curiously “I could’ve been raised here, but my mother knew that was no life for her son, and you listened. And because of that I got to grow up happily, at home” Jae smiled at Ned and hugged him 

 

Ned’s voice broke out “I’m sorry Jae, I’m so sorry Jae.” 

 

He shook his head no “You can’t change the past, but you helped the future” they both smiled, Ned’s voice full of emotion said 

 

“Gods you’re just like her. She would be proud of the man you’re becoming” Jae looked back to his mother 

 

“Thank you uncle, but could I be alone with her for a minute?” 

 

“Of course take your time. When you’re done I’ll show you, and Arthur your rooms” 

 

Jae nodded as Ned walked away. 

 

It was just him, and her now. What do you say? What can you say? 

 

“I didn’t even know who I was most of my life, or I would’ve come sooner.” He laughed 

 

“I know you can’t hear me, or maybe you can. Maybe you’re with my father now watching over me.” He laughed with the threat of tears 

 

“But if you can I just want you to know I’m happy. I’m so happy for the life that I’m able to live.” He wiped a tear that came with his hand 

 

“I have you to thank for that.” Jae looked down now 

 

“I don’t know what you would want from me. I’ve been trying to figure out what I can possibly do, and I can’t think of anything possible” he lifted his head to look at her again 

 

“What I do know is I’m going to try. I’m going to try and make you, and father proud. I’ll change things I promise, but I’m not gonna do it alone. I can’t do it myself.” He wiped tears that came down once more 

 

“I promise I’ll make this world better.” 

 

“I promise” 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

He was finally leaving the crypts with Ghost hot on his tale behind him when he saw his uncle, and an older man presumably a master. But there was piece of paper in his hand, and he looked distressed. 

 

“Uncle what’s the matter?” He said coming up to him

 

Ned turned around, and held the piece of paper high “It’s this. If had known I would’ve told you stay home” 

 

Brow furrowing with curiosity “What is it?” 

 

Ned looked at him with regret in his eyes

 

“It’s the king” 

 

Still confused he asked “What about the king?” 

 

“He’s coming to Winterfell”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hot damn there it is. What do you guys think Jae is gonna say to Robert? Or what’s gonna happen if Joffrey pisses Jae off? So many questions, so little time!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you wanna tell me. I suggest using a comment to do so!!! I promise it won’t kill you, trust me I’ve checked. We also have cake down there!!!
> 
>  
> 
> The cake was a lie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king arrives, and Jae gets pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a minute didn’t it? I’m gonna be honest with you, this chapter was rough. I knew what I wanted to do, but writing it was hard lol. So I’m sorry I suck, I’m fully aware of that lol. 
> 
> But a couple of days ago I got back at it and *thanos snap* we’re here (if you get that you don’t win anything, but you win my admiration, which I’ve been told by a total zero people is a wonderful gift) 
> 
> I would like to thank Ghost_is_Dope for being amazing!!! Also gonna tell you now there’s a story that’s made by Ghost_is_Dope that you should totally read just saying. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw thank you Arctic Monkeys for making my favorite music that helps me with everything. They’re not reading this btw lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4

 

It was when they were all gathered having their dinner. Robb had decided sitting next to his right would be a good place to sit, while Arthur was to his left. Roasted boar with potatoes was for dinner. Truthfully Jae was used to more flavorful foods that had spice, but this wasn’t bad. The wine left little to be desired though, if he ever would decide to drink a dead mans piss, he thought it would have the same flavor, but other than that the north seemed to be a fine place to live, he personally wouldn’t, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that. 

When the mood however took a sour turn. His uncle had received word that the king was coming to Winterfell, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Jae truthfully thought all Robert Baratheon did was whore around, and bankrupt the kingdom. This time he actually had a purpose for once, because the other raven was news of his hand Jon Arryn’s death. He may not have seen his uncle his entire life, but he could read eyes, and his eyes told him everything. Sadness was the emotion he saw, and then when he asked him about Jon, more sadness came. He told him that he was actually fostered at the Vale at a very young age, where he met a young Robert Baratheon. Jon Arryn was like a father to the both of them, Ned had recounted fondly, but the stories he had to tell were personally not to Jae’s liking, but he indulged his uncle on more simpler times. 

 

“Come on Ned!!” Robert shouted while pulling Ned into a brothel. Ned didn’t know how he convinced him to even get anywhere near this place, but here he was getting pulled against his will into this place. Robert had always was been more wild, and a lot more outspoken than Ned. Jon Arryn always laughed wondering how in the seven hells those two were best friends, but Ned knew. Robert always showed him the type of love you would show a brother. His actual brother Brandon, was the heir to Winterfell, always shown off to people like he was prize, and it got to his head. He stopped sparring with him, wouldn’t dare spend his free time with him. He was more concerned with trying to have every lady in Winterfell. He would fail, but he never showed it. He then started treating him as if didn’t exist. That’s when he, and his friends started calling him “the Quiet Wolf”. All because he would rather spend his time doing something other than getting drunk, or fucking for the sake of it. That’s why when his father told him he was going to be fostered by Jon Arryn he didn’t have many complaints. Other than leaving his sister, and Benjen, but his sister saw this as an opportunity for him to leave Winterfell, and live outside these walls for a change, and maybe just maybe he would find something out there. 

He did in the form of the heir to the Storm’s End, Robert Baratheon. Truthfully he was like Brandon, but even then he was still his best friend. One time a boy a little taller than him started to pick on him, asking if was mute, or there was something wrong with him. Right when he pushed him to the ground, you could’ve sworn a roar was heard. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!!!” Robert shouted while walking to boy. 

 

“I....I....I...I” the boy was stuttering and visibly afraid

 

“I’ll make this easier, run away now, and never touch him, or even dare look at him, and I won’t beat your skull in!! UNDERSTOOD?!?” 

 

While the boy was running you could hear him shout “YES!” Robert offered his hand, and when he got up he became his best friend. 

 

“I don’t know why you’ve brought me here Robert” Ned growled in annoyance. This was the only brothel in the vale every man you could think of was here. Either they had a woman in their laps, or a drink in hand, or most commonly both. 

 

Robert put his arm around his shoulders, and with a smirk said “ Ah now now Ned, you can really be boring when you want to be you know that?” 

 

“Just because I don’t want to do this doesn’t mean I’m boring” Ned replied with even more annoyance 

 

“I want you to finally let loose for a change” he said boarding on desperate 

 

He sighed “Robert I’m not this, you know I’m not. I’ll just get a drink, and find something else to do” 

 

“Fine, suit yourself” Robert grumbled as he walked away. 

 

He finally got some decent ale, and was watching the entire brothel. The women barely had anything on much to most of the men’s delight. He caught a glimpse of Robert downing an glass of wine, and like that he turned his attention to what everyone in the damn room would know, because he shouted it at the top of his lungs 

 

“BESSY!!!” Robert shouted pulling a large blonde into his lap. Bessy didn’t particularly wear anything that hid her chest very well. Robert had noticed, and wouldn’t stop staring. Ned had decided he had seen enough for one night, so he downed the remnants of his ale walked out. He did however catch a glimpse of Robert on the way out. 

Robert on his part seemed torn, and looking back on it he has no idea why he ever thought he would ever love his sister the way she deserved. Maybe he loved the idea of him being better, being good for her, having a brother who cared for you. It was a mistake, and he was selfish to think Robert would be better, and his sister paid the price for his insolence. But what Jae doesn’t know is that there was an offer. An offer to live up to his sisters promise. He may regret it, but his entire family will be safer for it. He can pretend to be Roberts best friend once more, but he’ll have a title to go along with it. The Hand of the King. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The king was couple of days away from Winterfell, and Jae was dreading every second of it. This man killed his father, would’ve been a horrible husband to his mother, and had a bloodlust for killing Targaryens he assumed was still there considering he was still technically hidden. There were positives though, one being his cousin Arya, who was amazing, she was a wolf in every way, but he loved that about her. His cousin Robb was also great, Jae, Robb, and the hostage as Jae liked to call him Theon Greyjoy, a bit of cunt if you asked him, but scare him enough he wouldn’t hurt anyone. They all had decided to go to Winter Town together. The walk was uneventful, other talking to Robb. He had so many questions about Starfall some them he couldn’t even answer. Theon on the other hand spent most his time gawking at women. Theon did finally ask him something. 

 

“What are the women like there?” 

 

Robb rolled his eyes “Theon is that all you think about? You talk a great game, but truthfully I’ve never seen you with anyone” Jae and Robb laughed at that 

 

“Listen I’m not fucking women out in the open, I’m not a savage!” Theon defended

 

Jae finally stopped laughing, and caught his breath “Well how very noble of you. Every lady in the entire seven kingdoms must be crawling to your feet” 

 

Theon straightened his shoulders and looked at him with confidence “I’m surprised they haven’t. Besides I asked a question, what are the women of Starfall like?” 

 

Strong was a word that came to mind, dangerous was another, you see most of them trained like any man would. Starfall never cared what was between your legs, as long as you were not a absolute cunt. That would get you a swift, punch, kick, slap, and all around something that would hurt for even thinking you were higher than anyone there because of what you had between your legs. Theon Greyjoy would have fun there he laughed to himself. 

 

“Theon they wouldn’t like you if that’s you really want to know. In fact they would probably sweep you off your feet, find nearest blunt object, and beat you with it” 

 

Fear seemed to be what took over in eyes then “Why?”

 

“Because you’re you” Jae said confidently 

 

Theon then got close to his face. Afraid, Theon was definitely afraid, of what he didn’t know. Maybe the snarling wolf on the pommel of his sword, or his eyes that told him if he thought of laying a hand on him, he would show him what the Sword of the Morning had taught him most of his life. Robb was stepping in between the two of them when Theon shoved him out of the way. The fear in his was slowly being replaced with confidence “And what am I bastard?” He snarled 

 

Jae shook his head, and said “You’re a cunt......hostage” he said with a smirk

 

Theon got out of his face, and started walking away not before he said “Fuck the both of you!”

 

After that he hasn’t seen much of the hostage, but he wasn’t complaining. His mind was wandering he hadn’t even noticed Bran come into the training yard with practice sword in hand. 

 

Jae smiled at the sight “Are you ready to start your training young knight?” 

 

Bran giddily smiled at him, voice stuttering a bit “y y yes J Jae!” 

 

He was adorable Jae concluded “There’s nothing to be afraid of Bran, we’re just using wooden sticks, and you’re training with me” Jae said in a calming tone

 

Bran nodded his head “You’re right, I’m just nervous I’ll mess up” he said sadly, with his head hanging low

 

Jae went over to him, and bent down to his height. He put his hand under his chin so he could look into his eyes “I’m gonna tell you something Bran, we all mess up from time to time. You want to know what happened when I started training?” He asked 

 

Bran looked at him some of the sadness subsiding, and shook his head no. Jae started laughing thinking about what happened “Well Arthur told me to run at him.....so I did, and I fell directly on my face” Bran’s laugh started to echo through the court yard, and just slight hint of embarrassment crept in, but not a lot

 

“Alright enough laughing at me. Get into stance” Jae said with authority. Bran did his best fighting stance he could muster 

 

“Decent stance, a little work is needed, but decent” Bran beamed at the slight praise

 

“Now hold up your sword like this, and try to strike me” Bran then got a decent hold on the sword, and ran at him with determination in his eyes. When he was about to hit him Jae simply took a step to the left so Bran would miss. He tumbled to the ground, and Jae ran over to help him up. After dusting Bran off, and making sure he didn’t have a cut they trained more. Bran was genuinely competent with a sword in hand, and maybe with a little more practice he would rival Edric. Actually he already does Jae thought to himself. 

 

“Thank you so much Jae, this was amazing!” Bran said happily. 

 

Jae rolled his eyes “Oh please you did most of the work, I simply got out of the way in time.” 

 

“I hope you can stay here longer” Bran said with hope in his voice 

 

Truthfully Jae didn’t want to stay here longer than he had planned, not because of the Starks, or even the cold, but with the king arriving any day now he was sure being in the mans presence would make him do something reckless. It’s not everyday you have to play nice with the man that killed your father, and if Jae’s suspicion about his uncle becoming his Hand were true, he wasn’t sure he’d play nice with him either. 

 

“I may have to leave soon sadly, but don’t you worry I’ll come back alright?” He said while putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

He knelt down to his height, and looked in his eyes “I promise” 

 

Bran had the biggest smile on his face, and started to run off, but before he could get out of earshot Jae yelled “Make sure you’re clean before dinner!” 

 

As he started to walk back to the sword stands he heard a faint “Ok” which got a a smile out him. When he started to put the swords he heard a faint rattling from a barrel, Jae went to investigate the noise when he got closer he saw the origin of the rattling. Grey eyes met indigo, she was about to run, but he caught her by the arm “Arya what are you doing here?” 

 

For some reason fear was in her grey eyes “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—“ 

 

Jae interrupted her before she could finish “Arya you’re not in trouble, I just want to know why you’re here.” 

 

She finally calmed a bit with a heavy sigh “I knew you were training Bran today, and I wanted to watch” 

 

Jae smirk knowing what she really wanted, but would play with her a bit “Oh you wanted to watch? Is that it?” 

 

She nodded her head fast not being very convincing in the slightest “Arya tell the truth” Jae said 

 

“That is the truth! I wanted to see if he would fall on his face, and he did.” Arya said stubbornly “I’m going to go get ready for dinner, I’ll see you later Jae” before she could run off Jae said loudly 

 

“I know you’re lying!” She stopped, but her back was still facing him

 

“In fact I think I know exactly why you were watching” Jae said confidently 

 

Arya turned to look at him, but wouldn’t speak “You want to learn how to use a sword don’t you?” He questioned while smiling 

 

Arya eyes seemed to glimmer with hope “Would you?” She asked with hopefulness in her voice 

 

Jae scoffed “Of course get over here” he said while waving her over. He then grabbed two practice swords, and threw the smaller one to her. 

 

“Now if you get in trouble, just tell them it was my idea, okay?” She nodded excitedly 

 

“Most of the women here don’t even think about doing this” 

 

“Well the North and Starfall are different worlds I’ve noticed, and if I’m being honest you would fit right in” she smiled happily

 

“Now I’m gonna give you a piece of advice before we begin” Arya looked at him, and asked 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Stick them with the pointy end” and after that he lost track of the amount of time they spent sparring. She had a natural quickness to her, if taught longer and properly she would be deadly. She also seemed to be have the time of her life, constantly having a giddy smile on her face, but always having a sense of focus. She soaked up his teaching without hesitation, and if he was staying longer she most likely would become better than most of the boys he taught at Starfall. One time when he let her get the advantage just to see what she had, he saw holes in her striking, there was to much being put into the strikes, but again with more time she would be amazing. She did fall on her face though, much to her displeasure Jae howled with laughter, but when she gave him a menacing look he stopped immediately. When they were finally done he promised her he would train her everyday for the rest of the time he was in Winterfell. She jumped in arms catching him by surprise, but was more distracted by her arms strangling his throat. After he coughed and begged her to let go, she thanked him over and over, telling him he was the best for doing this for her, to which he replied “I told you I saw great things in you, all you need is a push.” When she finally ran he decided before he left he would give her something, something she would greatly appreciate the question was when he would he give it to her? 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The day was finally here, dread consumed him and Arthur. Arthur was little better at hiding it, but Jae knew he hated this just as much as he did. All of the Starks were lined up in front to welcome the king, while he and Arthur were farther in the back, presumably so the first thing the king wouldn’t see was Arthur. Truthfully Jae didn’t know how Robert was going to react to him, or especially Arthur. He knew Arthur was pardoned, but that didn’t mean words or even fists wouldn’t fly. Recently Jae was finding comfort in ghost more than anything, it was like the wolf understood him without even having to utter a word, but unfortunately he wasn’t here, ghost was in his guest chambers hopefully not chewing the pillows. 

Finally they had arrived, and it was nothing sort of a spectacle. Knights on horses looking as threatening as they could possibly try to be, one in particular had a hounds head as a helm. The carriages finally arrived next, and there he was. The king of the seven kingdoms, after getting a decent look at him as he introduced himself to the Starks he noticed he was indeed quite fat, and looked nothing like the warrior the realm told stories about. He looked more like a sad man trying to find some sort of place in this world, he looked tired maybe a little out breath, and his eyes showed tiredness, presumably from being a king, but also because he most likely didn’t want it. Which made Jae more angry as to why this slob of a man dare call himself a king while he does nothing but bankrupt the realm when his father could’ve done more, could’ve been more. Thinking like this though would surely get him hurt so when the king finally looked his way he only had one way to describe this man, disappointing. 

 

He had barely noticed the Queen coming out with her children, one stuck out in particular. If he could remember correctly it was Joffrey Baratheon, and he already didn’t like him. Jae had seen enough men with their chins held high, and walk a certain way as if they were what the world wanted to see, they weren’t. He also noticed Ser Jamie Lannister sporting his infamous blonde locks and confidence poring out of him. Jae didn’t really know how to feel about the Kingslayer, he didn’t hate him for killing the mad king, but not protecting his half brother and sister is hard to forgive, he most likely never would. He didn’t see Arthur, but he could feel the anger coming off of him as he stared Jamie down. Jae made a mental note not to let those two get close to each other. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the king coming up to him with a clear scowl on his face. 

 

“Ned why didn’t you tell me he was here” he said while pointing directly to Arthur who’s sword hand was fidgeting. Jae put his hand on Arthur’s to stop him. 

 

“Jon wanted to see his cousins, and Arthur is his sworn shield so wherever he goes” his uncle said pointing to him “He goes” finally pointing to Arthur 

 

“If I had known you were coming I would’ve told them to delay their journey” Ned said trying to calm Robert down

 

“I don’t want him anywhere near my presence agreed?” Looking to Arthur who nodded slowly still having the eyes of a man possessed

 

“And you, you’re Brandon’s bastard aren’t you?” Robert said to him

 

Now it was Jae’s turn to fidget his hand on his sword “Yes” he said flatly 

 

“You look more like your mother though” 

 

Technically he was right “Everyone says that, I take it as a compliment” he said 

 

“You should she’s a beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to bed her” the king said with a disgusting laugh 

 

Anger was starting to blind him when he said “If you truly think she would bed you, you’re more a fool than a king” he definitely 

 

The king stopped laughing, and the silence was thick in the courtyard, many surprised he even said that “What did you say?” Robert questioned

 

“Now now I know you’re not deaf, you heard me” Jae said with a smirk 

 

“Do you have any idea who you’re speaking to boy!” All of the Starks has fear in their eyes, while Arthur was at the ready for anything that might happen 

 

“I do, I’m speaking to the king of the seven kingdoms, a man who just disrespected my mother. Now it’s true yes, you can kill me now with a simple wave of a hand, and subject these fine people to a public execution, but you’ll forever be known as a man who has thin skin, and can’t take criticism because you got so offended by a simple bastard you had to kill him” Jae said loudly and confidently 

 

If the earlier silence was thick this was pure eerie. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, but one man had a smile, the dwarf of Casterly Rock. 

 

“Well it seems you have your fathers mouth” the king finally said “I won’t kill you, but you should learn when to shut your mouth” 

 

Jae smirked “I’ll try your grace” 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Finally after the shit show that was the king coming into Winterfell, there a calm moment where Jae could spar with Arya. Thankfully the training yard was empty so the had plenty of room, her speed still amazed Jae, and when he was about disarm her he saw the prince. That distraction led to Arya gaining an advantage and sticking him with the pointy end on his heart just like he taught her. Her happiness was short lived when she saw who he was staring at. 

 

“So this is what bastards and ugly children do all day? Play pretend sword fighting.” 

 

This was not the day to mess with Jae, but there was never a day to mess with Arya “I highly suggest you leave, or I’m not sure what will happen to you.” 

 

Joffrey smiled and got closer to them, and Jae instinctively put Arya behind him “And what if I don’t leave, what are you gonna send that little horse face after me?” Joffrey started to laugh, and poked him in his chest “Are you entirely sure Brandon Stark is your father? I’ve always heard Ashara Dayne was a little whore” 

 

“Call her that one more time, and I promise your mother won’t be able to recognize you” he growled 

 

He stopped laughing but still had that damn smile on his face “I’m a prince if you hurt me my father will have every right in the world to behead you. So I suggest you go home to your whore mother, and let little horse face actually learn something a lady should learn” 

 

He was seething, seeing his fathers murderer and having to attempt to play nice to him, and then this piece of shit had the audacity to speak these words were becoming to much. 

 

“What are you even doing here?” Jae asked holding on to the last bit of self control he had

 

“I grew bored of your uncles tour of this place, so I decided I would take my own tour. And what do I see? I see the bastard who dared speak up to my father the king I might add, sparring with that.” He said pointing to Arya in disgust 

 

He really wanted to hurt him, but this anger he’s feeling he has never felt before. He was seeing red, breathing was heavy, every voice in his head was telling him to hurt him for the disrespect he was showing to his mother and Arya. “What is it bastard? What’s that look for? Oh you want to hurt me don’t you? Well I dare you.” 

 

He couldn’t, he shouldn’t let his emotions get the best of him “Why don’t you just go away you bully!” Arya’s voice suddenly came through from behind him. She then got into Joffrey’s face “You think because you’re a prince you can walk all over everyone, well you can’t!” She exclaimed 

 

“You should learn to shut your mouth” after he said that Joffrey pushed her into the ground “You should be thanking me, little horse face girls deserve to be in the dirt” Joffrey spat 

 

Any self control was gone. He threw a right hand directly to his mouth which got a scream out of the prince. He didn’t stop, Jae hauled him on to the ground and started to repeatedly punch him in the face over and over. The rage was taking over and blood was coming out his nose, but he still didn’t stop he just saw red. People have upset him in the past, but this prince deserved every punch. Jae’s mind unknowingly went to the trident, he was his father and Joffrey was Robert. These people hated him for sins he never committed, Robert went to war for a woman that would never love him. How much pain and torment has been caused because of these mistakes and lies that made up most of his life. He finally stopped when he saw Arthur fast approaching with the Queen right behind him. He looked down to saw the damage done to Joffrey. His nose was definitely broken, and his face wasn’t gonna be recognizable for awhile. But he felt better if only just a little bit. 

 

“What are doing?!?” Arthur loudly questioned while pushing him off of Joffrey. The Queen screamed for a Maester, and was checking her sons face 

 

“I don’t know......he started talking about my mother and Arya, and then he pushed her down, and I just saw red” he said while looking at his hands 

 

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” Arthur questioned frantically 

 

“He is a self righteous cunt” at that the Queen stormed over to him and SLAP

 

“I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED!!” She exclaimed, but Jae couldn’t really hear all to well because of the ringing caused by the slap. He spit out a bit of blood and got angry again. He gave the Queen a deadly look, but thankfully Arthur was pulling him away from the scene. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

He and Arthur were in their guest chambers, and Arthur wouldn’t stop telling him how much of a fool he made himself look today. He didn’t say much because he was right for the most part. He was taught honor and respect, not this. After downing an entire glass of wine he said 

 

“I fucked up okay.” Getting another glass poured he continued “How can that be a crown prince? Pushing little girls into the dirt, and calling mothers whores.” 

 

Arthur sighed “I don’t know Jae, but that doesn’t mean you go in and beat to a bloody pulp” 

 

“So what was I going to do? Just stand there while he did that to her! You and mother taught me to be good, to feel. Well I felt like I needed to teach that cunt a lesson!” He exclaimed, but the door burst open and it was his uncle who was visibly upset 

 

“I don’t want to hear anything right now.” He said putting his hand up “But just know I’ll try my best to help. Even though it was stupid” 

 

“I’m sor—“ he was cut off by his uncle when he said 

 

“The king wants to see you.......alone” 

 

Arthur visibly tensed and Ned had a look of remorse in his eyes. This wasn’t going to be good, but maybe he could talk the king into seeing his side, maybe he wouldn’t kill him. No he wouldn’t kill him he had a promise to keep, and he was keeping it. 

 

“Alright, lead the way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piece of advice, don’t piss Jae off just saying. I know you guys probably want to leave here and meet Dany (I do too) but we gotta a little bit so hold on just a little longer. If you guys enjoyed though don’t be shy tell me in the comments!!! 
> 
> We have games, snacks, juice, that was all a lie. Hope you guys enjoyed!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment is revealed, and the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LONG NOTE AHEAD OF YOU!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hi, it’s been a minute hasn’t it? Well gonna be honest I needed a tiny break from this story. I had things to think through, stuff to decide and now we’re here. 
> 
> One thing I wanna say now is that this is my story (obviously I don’t own any of the characters or world). I’m gonna do what I want, and what I want is this. Is this story good? I don’t know. I know I’m not the best writer or will ever be, but I’m having fun, and that’s what I need to continue this story. 
> 
> I also love this community, they’ve welcomed me with open arms and I’m so damn happy. Speaking of that, I made a tumblr it’s @CallMeDeWitt and you can catch me over there if you would like. 
> 
> And before we start I gotta thank iia_ao3ac for the suggestion that turned into all this lol. You’re amazing!!!
> 
> And I gotta thank LustOnMyFingers for providing the soundtrack to this chapter. You my friend are amazing!!! 
> 
> And I’m gonna be super sappy here but he deserves it. I gotta thank Ghost_Is_Dope for not only continuing to help me in anyway he can (like reading this trash unedited lol) but for also being an amazing friend. You don’t need to do what you do, but you do it anyway and I’m completely grateful. 
> 
> Alright I’ll stop talking now, go read and enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

 

His uncle finally led him to door to the kings room and no matter his opinion on Robert Baratheon there was a sense of foreboding he could feel. 

 

“I’ll try my best to make this right, but your actions have consequences Jae.” Ned hung his head low when he continued “I just wish there was a better way for you to learn.” 

 

Shaking his head Jae said “I know they do, and I’m ready to face them.” he said confidently 

 

Ned looked at him again “Just know, I would’ve done the same, and I’m glad you taught him a lesson.” He put his hand on his shoulder and then slowly walked off with regret in every step he took. 

 

Now was the time, what would Robert say? Would he kill him the instant he walked through the door? Would he let his wife make the decision on what should happen to him? Or would he share wine with him and congratulate him on beating his cunt of a son into the dirt? No, he most likely wouldn’t, but there was nothing wrong with hoping. 

 

Did he regret what he did? In a way he did, Arthur and his mother never raised him to do things like that, never let anger get the best of him. But for some reason it did today. He’s never felt blind rage like that, and over someone like Joffrey Baratheon no less. He deserved it, but maybe not like that. 

 

Raising his hand to knock on the door a booming “Come in!” Could be heard. Putting his hand on the knob and turning to go inside, he was meant with the king. 

 

He was sat in chair behind a desk with wine in hand, and was staring a hole straight into Jae. Finally closing the door behind him Jae squared his shoulders and stared right back, without showing an ounce of fear Robert was trying to pour into him. 

 

“I hear you almost killed my son.” Robert said flatly while putting his wine down

 

“Maybe, but I think killed is a strong word your grace.” Jae said 

 

Robert almost smiled at that “I also hear you have a mean fist.” 

 

“More like fists.” He said while looking at his hands

 

“I can have you executed for doing that.” Robert said while taking a drink of his wine, but before Jae could respond he held his hand up to stop him and continued. “I won’t though.” 

 

What? Shock went through Jae like a tidal wave. “You’re not?” He said while having a furrow in his brow

 

“I can’t.” Robert said with a deep sigh “Dorne is already not on my side, so if I decide to kill Ashara Dayne’s son I’ll surely have that to deal with the repercussions, especially if they find out why he attacked the crown prince.” 

 

Stunned was to little of a word he was feeling right now. He was expecting to have to fight for his life, to convince him that he didn’t deserve to die, that he had promises to keep and he was keeping them. 

 

“But you will still be punished. If I don’t all of the seven kingdoms will come and try to hurt my son” when Robert said son he said it with nothing but disgust. “I know he’s a cunt, I know what he did, what he said.” 

 

A long and heavy pause filled the room, not knowing what to say Jae pointed to the glass of wine asking if he could have some. Robert nodded yes so Jae went to retrieve his wine. If first impressions were anything to go by now, it seemed the king was at least a little sorry for what happened. Finally pouring the wine into a glass, and while his back turned to Robert he heard him say

 

“I’m sorry.” Turning around to look at him, he saw Robert had his head hung low. Sorry? This man was sorry. This day was shortly becoming nothing but a dream with everything that has happened so far. 

 

“Sorry for what? Making your son?” Jae questioned while waving his wine free hand around. 

 

“Particularly that yes, but I do want to apologize for what I said earlier.” 

 

Oh that the insult he gave to his mother, the threat he made to his life “You want to apologize for what you said about my mother?” 

 

Before he said anything he took a deep breath and said “Yes, I don’t know why I said that...” another heavy pause filled the room. It’s like he’s never apologized before he thought to himself. 

 

“Actually I do, seeing Ser Arthur standing there.... it put me back to when the rebellion started. That man was my enemy and I spared him for the sake of a friend. I truthfully never thought I’d see the man again, but it seems this world had different plans hmm?” 

 

Taking a drink of his wine Jae asked “So you see a former enemy and insult my mother, forgive me your grace but that doesn’t seem to be the full story.” 

 

Shaking his head Robert came back and said “No it isn’t, believe it or not being a king is not the easiest job to have.” 

 

Jae scoffed “No shit.” 

 

Robert smiled “You speak your mind, that’s a welcome change then what I’ve grown used too.” 

 

Robert continued “I guess everything is catching up with me. I barely run my own kingdom, the people still don’t like me, my wife hates me just as much as I hate her, my children are barely even mine it feels like, especially Joffrey. Lies and whispers around every corner of where I walk or sleep, so Jon when I see an old enemy, I say things that would be taken as insults.” When Jae was about to correct him Robert stopped him 

 

“And they are insults. So I’m sorry I said that  
about your mother, we may not get along but I know not to get on her bad side and killing you would definitely do that.” 

 

“So what is my punishment then, if you don’t want to be on her bad side?” Jae questioned 

 

“No matter what I do she won’t like it, your uncle either. But I won’t be walked on, not by you or anyone.” 

Dread would be the perfect emotion to feel for what the king was about to say. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I’m exiling you from Westeros.” 

 

Of all things that could’ve happened that was the last thing that he thought would happen to him. Exile. He kept repeating the word over and over in his head trying to wrap his head around it. Where would he go? Starfall was his home, it will always be his home. And he had to leave it. He wouldn’t see his mother or her smile again, he wouldn’t be able to go to her for anything even if it was just a silly question or the mornings he would spend with her breaking their fast while having one of the most beautiful views in all of Westeros. 

 

And Arthur. For all of his life he was always there, always there watching him, teaching him everything he could possibly know, putting a practice sword in his hand and letting him spar with his hero. Being a father to a boy who would never know his own. A man he wanted to make proud. He had to leave them. 

 

“I know what I did was wrong, but I can’t leave my family.” Jae said with emotion heavy in his and a sense of dread wine would never be able to fix. 

 

“My word is final boy, it may sound cruel, your family will hate me for it but I can’t let what you did stand.” Robert said in a stern and commanding voice. 

 

Sitting down in the chair and looking down in his glass, he tried to make sense of everything try to find a positive in all this. He would most likely go to Essos, find work anywhere he could to make it by, maybe get a cabin by the water with a nice view of the world he would be forced to live. Maybe? No that’s crazy. Or is it? Edric’s stupid suggestion was once again ringing in his ear. Maybe this was the opportunity he was looking for, the change he was going to cause. Maybe he could still keep his promise. Still he was being taken away from his home, his family. 

 

“It’s not like I have a choice do I?” Jae said bitterly 

 

“No you don’t. I am going to have someone come with you on this journey, to make sure you actually leave.” Robert said right after downing the rest of his wine. 

 

Jae picked his head up to look at Robert. Who in the seven hells was going to make sure he actually left Westeros? 

 

“Who are you sending on my exile?” He asked with bitterness laced on his tongue. 

 

“Someone my wife will trust, someone I’ll be glad to be rid of for the time being. Ser Jaime Lannister.” 

 

“What?” He exclaimed loudly “He’s a kings guard his place is with you not me” Jae said defiantly. 

 

“You’re right, but I trust him enough to get you out of my hair, and get him out my hair.” 

 

“I can’t believe this” Jae muttered to himself while standing up. 

 

“Well I suggest you start believing, I will personally see that you leave before I go back to the capital.” Robert said with order heavy in his voice. 

 

“Where will you send me? Can I at least say goodbye to mother?” He asked with pleading 

 

After a heavy pause Robert finally drew in a breath and said “Fine, maybe you will be able to calm her, but only a day there no more and you leave first in the morning to Essos.” 

 

“Is that all you wanted your grace?” Jae said with clenched teeth

 

“Yes, but can I say you remind me of your father. He had a temper on him.” 

 

If you only knew, if you only knew. 

 

“I like to think I have a good bit of both of them in me.” He said with the slightest smirk he could muster. 

 

“Alright tell Arthur and start to pack your things.” 

 

Walking to the door he said with his back turned “Yes your grace.” 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“WHAT?!?!” 

 

Well this is going to go well Jae thought to himself. 

 

“I would like it if you wouldn’t scream Arthur.” 

 

“How do you expect me to act? He’s exiling you Jae!” Arthur exclaimed his name, he guessed to get it through to him better. 

 

“I know he is but there’s nothing I can do.” Jae stared at Arthur now, hoping to get his point across. Ghost seemed to sense the discomfort in the room, so he trotted over with his little legs and nudged Jae’s legs. 

 

“Hey boy.” He picked the little wolf up and put him on the bed. He ruffled the fur on the top of his little head (much to his dismay). Ghost was about the only comfort he had at the moment or will ever when he steps foot on that ship. 

 

“I’m coming with you.” Arthur’s voice brought him out of his brooding. And what he said shouldn’t have shocked him but did anyway. 

 

“No you’re not, last time I checked you’re not the exiled one here.” He said getting closer to Arthur. 

 

“I’m not, but I made a promise. I promised your father, I promised your mother, both of them. I promised your uncle, and I promised myself. Because I will not let the only good thing to come out of that rebellion die!” Arthur eyes told him everything he needed to know. 

There was no way in seven hells Arthur was not going with him. 

 

“You know you’re loyalty will get you killed some day, you’re gonna follow a exiled prince with nothing but a sword, a direwolf pup, and a fiery temper that will get him into even more trouble.” 

 

His voice was heavy with emotion, the last thing he wanted was to get anyone he loved killed because of him. But Arthur wouldn’t have any part of it. 

 

“It may get me killed, but I’m gonna die some day anyway. Besides if I die protecting you that means I’ve done my job.” Arthur’s voice cracked when he finished. 

 

Jae walked over closer to him and grabbed his shoulder “No, that means I put in a situation where I either didn’t listen to you, or I was stupid enough to get my hero killed.” A losing battle of tears came out Jae’s eye and so did Arthur’s. 

 

They embraced tightly almost as if they were saying goodbye “This undying protection goes both ways you know.” Jae mumbled in Arthur’s ear. 

 

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked when he looked at him. 

 

“Well I’m gonna need the Sword of the Morning, cause I’m fairly certain someone will piss me off again.” 

 

They both started to laugh when Arthur pulled him in closer. Ghost started to whine because of the loss of attention so Jae picked him up and hugged the both them as tight as he could. Hoping that he would never have to say goodbye to either of them one day. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

After abandoning dinner he was out in the training yard striking a straw practice dummy. He did tell Arthur about Jaime coming with them and going to Starfall one last time. Arthur obviously refused it but that was a losing argument when the king gave a cold stare to him. Jae asked for a meeting with the king to explain to him that Arthur was coming with him. Shockingly Robert didn’t fight much on it. He only assumed the less Targaryen supporters there were the better. 

 

But having Jaime Lannister with them was going to be a problem. Arthur obviously had a dislike towards him for not protecting his fathers children, but Jae also knew that Jaime looked up to Arthur, so maybe he could defuse anything that can possibly happen between the two. Even now they were sat together discussing the trip. 

 

Jaime wanted no part nor did Cersei. But another damn screaming match later it was finally agreed upon. It was going to be awkward but once they stepped foot in Essos he would be gone. Hopefully it wouldn’t be to horrible. 

 

He still hasn’t told Arthur about the golden company idea, and he would most likely shoot it down immediately but he had an entire trip to get him on his side. Because this was his chance, the opportunity he was looking for. It wasn’t the way he wanted to do it but many things don’t go as well as people hope. 

 

He had a chance to do something, bring good, change. He would try to make that army loyal, honorable, and good. He just needed to convince Arthur, tell his mother, and eventually go to them. Every sell sword company needs a good sword, and why couldn’t Ser Arthur Dayne, and the “bastard” son of Ashara Dayne, and apprentice of Ser Arthur be good enough?

 

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the voice of Tyrion Lannister broke through the training yard. 

 

“And why would you be looking for me might I ask?” Jae said putting his sword away. 

 

“Well it’s not everyday someone knocks the crown prince on his ass.” 

 

Jae smirked “Well you’ve seen the person that did it, I hope I’ve lived up to expectations.” 

 

“Oh yes, more so even. You should probably be dead right now, but it seems our gracious king has allowed you to live, how nice of him.” 

 

Putting Jae’s head down he said “Yeah, well I didn’t go unpunished, I’m being exiled.” 

 

Tyrion surprisingly has a look of remorse “I may not know you well Jon Sand, I like to think you’re a decent person, cause the brat deserved it and you’re being exiled for it.” 

 

“I’m still trying to process everything.” Jae said while looking at to the night sky. 

 

“Well how about you process it with me, I’ve grown bored of the dinner, and you seem more interesting. If you’re not open to it I brought wine with me, it’s not the piss water here in the north if you’re wondering.” 

 

A small laugh escaped him “Sure, why not? I can go for some decent wine.” 

 

The two of them found a bench by the training yard and were talking for who knows how long. Tyrion was proving to be a wonderful drinking partner. From the stories he was telling or simply listening to him go on about how much his sister hated him. Jae tried to comfort when he learned that information but Tyrion blew it off and said he hated her just as much. 

 

“So tell me bastard, what will you do in Essos?” 

 

Scrunching his nose, he wasn’t sure he could tell him what his plan was, so he decided with “Well dwarf I might find a fisherman’s job, get some coin and live out in a cabin.” 

 

Tyrion gave him a knowing smirk, and tipped his glass to him “I have a hunch that’s not what your actual plan is. Maybe it’s the wine talking but I think someone who’s been trained by Ser Arthur Dayne, I think you may plan on using those abilities.”

 

Damn it, he’s a lot smarter then he thought. “Well, maybe not exactly a fisherman, but the cabin still doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Jae noticed his tongue was looser than he thought drinking this wine. 

 

“Ahhhh, see? I knew someone like you would do more. Spill it, which sell sword company are you going too?” 

 

Shaking his head, and trying to gain some control of his mind he said “I feel like I shouldn’t be telling you that dwarf.”

 

Tyrion smiled again “Now, now bastard you can tell me, your secret is safe with me. I know you probably want to keep everything you’re doing a secret, but whichever company you choose, the kings birds will tell him anyway.”

 

He’s right, why does he have to be right? “Fine, but only because you seem to be the only sane person that’s come from Kings Landing, and he will most likely find out anyway.” He downed his wine before he continued “I plan on joining the golden company.” 

 

Tyrion’s face held nothing but shock and amusement “Well, well I knew you were going to do something, but that? That will get attention.” 

 

“You’re most likely right, but what else do they expect? For me just sit in Essos twiddle my fingers and just die? No, I’m gonna do something, be something more than what I am.” 

 

Tyrion smirked and held his glass high “That’s quite honorable bastard I must say. Makes me wish you could put that honor to good use here in Westeros.” 

 

Jae’s eyes went to the stars. Ever since he could remember his mother always told him if he ever felt lost or confused, to simply look up. See the world above you, try to make sense of everything, because when you do, the stars will tell you everything you need to here. Tonight the stars told him he would, he would come back, how? He didn’t know how or when, but he was coming back. 

 

“I will.” 

 

Tyrion had a look of amusement on his face “You have big plans young man, I hope I’ll be a part of seeing them one day.” 

 

Chuckling to himself “Maybe you will.” 

 

Tyrion then started to pour more wine in both of there glasses when he said “How about this, we have a toast.” He handed the glass to him, which Jae gratefully took. 

 

He pointed his glass to sky, and Jae did the same “A toast! To your honorable plans and me hopefully getting to see them.” The both of them laughed and took a drink. 

 

“You know, I would like to drink with you again, just not in this damn cold. Maybe some day we could drink the best Dornish wine, while the beautiful sun rains down upon us. What do you say bastard?” 

 

With smirk he said “I like that plan dwarf.” 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

Getting everything of his while he was in his room was proving to be as boring as he thought. Arthur and Jaime were already set and ready to go and was waiting on him. Arthur and Jaime weren’t as tense as it originally was but it would take time before the two were ever friendly to one another. 

 

He was however waiting on Arya to come in his room. He had told her he was giving her his present. When he was putting a tunic in his bag he heard a light knock on the door. 

 

Smiling to himself he said “Come in!” 

 

Arya came trotting in with sad look on her face. 

 

Confused he asked “What’s wrong Arya?” 

 

Her head dropped down “You’re leaving today.” She said sadly. 

 

With a heavy sigh and going down to her level, so he could look into her eyes “Yes, but I made a promise didn’t I?” She nodded without looking at him. 

 

“Well Arya that means I’m keeping my promise, I’ll come back. It may be a while but I’m coming back ok?” 

 

She then buried her face in his neck and hugged him as hard as her little arms could “I’ll miss you Jae.” She said quietly 

 

Soothing her hair down he whispered “I’ll miss you too, but I have something to give you.” 

 

She popped her head up out of his neck and gave him a curious look. 

 

“Come on, I’ll show you.” 

 

When she finally let go, he turned his back to her so he could retrieve the present on the bed. Grabbing the gift he unwrapped it quickly. Finally getting it out he got a good look at the present. 

 

It was a sword specifically made for her size. The blade was skinny and thin, but the point was as sharp as any sword any smith could possibly make. The hilt and handle made for her size exclusively. Finally turning around to show her, she wore a shocked expression on her face. 

 

“Is that for me?” She asked pointing at the sword 

 

“Yes, it’s yours. But you have to be careful you hear me?” 

 

She nodded her head excitedly and reached for the sword. When he handed it to her, not surprisingly it fit her perfectly and when she waved through the air her grey eyes were memorized. 

 

“It’s skinny.” She finally said 

 

Scoffing Jae replied “Well so are you.” 

 

She smiled so wide it looked like it could hurt. “Thank you Jae, this is ama—-“ 

 

He cut her off with his hand “Don’t thank me, just promise next time I see you you’ll be a master at wielding.... you know every sword needs a name.”

 

She looked at it now with a furrow to her brow, and finally it seemed like she figured it out. 

 

“Needle!” she exclaimed 

 

Smirking he said “Well needle it is then. Now you know what do with that right?” 

 

“Stick them with the pointy end!” 

 

“As long as you got that you should be fine.” He laughed. 

 

“Now I think it’s time I go out there right?” 

 

She nodded her head slowly and led the way. 

 

Outside at the gates all the Starks were waiting for him. Arya ran to her room to put her needle up, so her mother wouldn’t throw a fit before he left. 

 

He’s gonna miss her, he’s gonna miss all of them really. There are few decent people in this world and the Starks were some of those decent people. His uncle has made mistakes but he’s more than on track for forgiveness in Jae’s mind. 

 

Arthur and Jaime were on their horses waiting for him to say his goodbyes. His uncle was the first to come up. 

 

“Well I wish I wasn’t saying goodbye like this,b—“

 

Jae stopped with his hand “I don’t want to bring that up in front of them.” He said quietly pointing to the children. 

 

His uncle got the message “Well when’s the next time you’ll come north?” He asked with a hint of hope 

 

“I don’t really know, but I can promise I will return.” 

 

Ned went to hug him tightly and Jae returned it eagerly “I’m so sorry, I feel like I’ve failed her.”  
Ned said in his ear for only him to hear. 

 

“No you haven’t I’ve made my mistake and I’m gonna use this. This won’t be the end of me uncle, this is just the beginning.” He made a point to look at him in the eyes to get his point across as best as he could. 

 

“She would be so proud of you.” Ned said with a watery smile. 

 

He returned the smile and nodded “I know.” 

 

Walking over to Catelyn “I wanted to apologize for my behavior, this is your ho—“ she cut him off when she grabbed him into a strong hug. 

 

“Don’t you dare apologize for protecting my daughter.” 

 

When she finally let go he said “Well it was nothing really, I don’t like bullies.” 

 

She smiled “Find a way back here Jae, because you’re always welcome in the north.”

 

Smiling gratefully “Thank you Catelyn.” 

 

Walking over to the two little boys next to Catelyn he crouched down to their height. 

 

“Well boys this is goodbye, but not forever ok?” 

 

They quickly rushed into his arms, and Bran’s voice broke through into his ear. 

 

“I always remember what you taught me. Thank you Jae.” 

 

Releasing them both he said “I’ll miss you both, now that doesn’t mean stop training ok?” 

 

Bran nodded his eagerly while he walked over to Robb. 

 

“I feel I barely got to know you cousin, I just hope I’ll see you again.” He said with his voice heavy with dread. 

 

“I don’t know when, but you will alright Robb?” 

 

Clasping both of their hands in tight handshake, Robb however brought him in to a deep hug. 

 

“You don’t deserve this Jae.” 

 

“I’m gonna use this Robb, next time I’ll see you I may be a different man, but that’s okay cause you’ll most likely be the Lord of Winterfell.” 

 

They both shared a laugh when they finally let go. 

 

Walking over to Sansa she hugged him just as tight and said her goodbyes. When he let go Arya was standing there waiting. 

 

“You remember my advice right?” 

 

She nodded yes eagerly. 

 

“Then get over here.” When he said she jumped in his arms like her life depended on it. Her head buried in his neck he got a good look at the Starks again. The direwolves has gone to each of their owner and the sight warmed his heart. 

 

What if he had been raised here? How different would’ve his life been. If one thing was for certain though, this family in front of him would’ve been amazing to grow up with. 

 

Finally putting Arya down she had tears in her eyes, he bent down to wipe her eyes 

 

“None of that now, I made a promise and I’m keeping.” 

 

She finally slowly walked back to her family, and Jae decided to finally go to his horse and not keep Arthur or Jaime waiting any longer. 

 

Hopping on his horse he looked behind him one last time. The king was watching in the distance, while Cersei was watching with a face of disgust. The king however looked intrigued. Maybe he knew of his plans, it wouldn’t surprise him. 

 

Glancing a look at Jaime, he was staring at Cersei with a look he could only describe as longing. Cersei had the same look on her face. 

 

“Are we ready?” 

 

Arthur’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

 

“To get this over with yes.” Jaime’s annoyed voice replied 

 

Making sure Ghost was strapped comfortably on his chest Jae said. 

 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Are you having fun?” Jaime’s voice broke through his cabin. 

 

They had been on the sea for a good while now and much like last time Jae spent most of his time sparring with Arthur or in his cabin reading. 

 

Jaime spent most of his time looking annoyed, giving a sarcastic comment, or sparring by himself late at night so no one could see him. 

 

Jae watched him one these nights, and it was hard to deny the man wasn’t an amazing swordsman. His moves were elegant and graceful striking the practice dummy. 

 

On this night Jae offered to spar with him, maybe get him to not hate him as much. He only got a scoff and a “Go away bastard.” He didn’t understand how that was supposed to hurt him. Hells Tyrion made a joke of it. 

 

So he decided to keep his distance, because his existence was apparently a problem for him. Even though it was. If he hadn’t beaten the shit out of Joffrey, Jaime wouldn’t be here. 

 

Thinking of Joffrey reminded him of the update he got on his well being before he left. 

 

Tyrion came to see him in his room at Winterfell before he left, and told him he was recovering well enough. And that the swelling was coming down. He was told when he woke he screamed to have his ripped off his body. So yes it seems Joffrey was going to make a full recovery. 

 

“Am I having fun? That would be a no Ser Jaime.” Jae scoffed 

 

“Well last time I checked you were the one who beat my nephew half to death.” Jaime said voice rising in volume. 

 

“Oh don’t start, you know just as well as anyone your nephew is a cunt. Don’t even think about lying about that fact.” 

 

Looking taken aback Jaime replied “Do you hold no remorse? You’re definitely your fathers son.” 

 

He was getting quite sick of hearing about this father that was supposedly his, and people condemning a man they only knew a story about. 

 

“Did you know my father? Truthfully Jaime. Because I think everyone hears a story about a man and they think they have it all figured out.” Stopping for a second to get closer to him he continued “Maybe he had his reasons, maybe he made his decisions that on the outside look terrible, but that’s only a story.” 

 

“I’m so sick of people wanting to condemn a man I never knew and people who only knew the surface of.” 

 

Catching his breath he got even closer to Jaime’s face “You know I would ask my father why he did everything he did, but I can’t. You want to know why? Because he’s DEAD!” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ghost start to hang his head low on the bed and low growl could be heard. 

 

Jaime gave him a confused look. Eyebrows furrowed, looking him up and down, then he looked in his eyes. For a split second Jaime’s eyes widened but went back to their previous furrow. 

 

“You remind me of someone bastard. It’s stupid but you do.” 

 

Getting out his face “Well if it’s stupid then why don’t you just leave.” Walking back to his chair and book, he gave Ghost a pat on the head to calm him down, which seemed to do the trick. 

 

Jae finally saw that Jaime was still standing there in the door way as if he was waiting on someone. It seemed he finally gained some composure and left the room in a hurry. 

 

This wasn’t going to be fun. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Walking through the gates with Arthur following close behind and Jaime further back and ghost close to his legs he finally saw the welcoming party that was prepared for him. 

 

Ashara and Edric were standing waiting on him with Starfall guards around them. The people of Starfall seemed to be excited to see him, because of the smiles and waves, and even a few cheers he received. 

 

His mother seemed to be just as excited, even more so he assumed because her smile was blinding and her violet eyes shining with emotion. 

 

Putting his bag down he went up to her and she latched her arms around his neck in the tightest squeeze he’s ever felt. With a cough she finally let up a bit. 

 

“Look at you! You’ve grown!” She exclaimed 

 

“That’s what happens mother, people grow.” He smiled with his reply. 

 

“And who is this!” She said looking down to the happy pup waging his tail and tongue sticking out. 

 

Picking Ghost up so she could see him “This is Ghost, he’s a direwolf. When me and Arthur were on the way to Winterfell we saw a whole litter of them. And Ghost here was the runt so I decided to keep him.” Getting closer to her ear “Much to Arthur’s dismay.” 

 

His mothers laugh rang through the court yard “What did you do with the other ones?” 

 

“I gave them to my cousins.” 

 

Shaking her head with a smile “I raised you well it seems.” 

 

Putting his head down he replied with a low voice “Maybe not exactly.” When he said that Jaime finally appeared in the court yard with some gasps of the people. 

 

Looking horrified his mother asked him “Son, what did you do?” 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

“I can’t believe you Jae!” 

 

She wasn’t gonna take this well. 

 

“You could’ve killed him! What would’ve happened if you did hmm?” 

 

Not having a answer she continued. 

 

“That’s right you would’ve been executed! And what would I do? What would I do if I heard my son was murdered by that fat brute?” 

 

Crouching to get in his face where he was sitting “That would kill me.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I got angry and.... I’ve never felt that before I—“ 

 

She cut him before he could continue “Stop I don’t want to hear it. Arthur explain.” 

 

Casting a look to Jae before he spoke Arthur gave a deep breath and explained everything. What Joffrey said to him, what he called his mother, and finally what he did to Arya. 

 

“He did all that? She finally questioned 

 

“Yes, Jae was protecting Arya.” Arthur explained. 

 

“I’m less upset about you beating his face in now. But knowing Robert what was your punishment?” 

 

Arthur cast a look to him as if telling him he needed to be the one to tell him. 

 

“There’s not an easy way to put this.” 

 

Visibly frustrated his mother said “Spit it out Jae!”

 

“I’m being exiled from Westeros.” 

 

Her violet eyes went wide with terror and shock. She grabbed the desk behind to support her weight. Arthur then went over to her to help, but she slapped him away. 

 

She looked out the window now and had her back turned to the both of them. 

 

When she finally spoke her voice was so heavy with emotion it physically pained him to hear it. 

 

“How long are you here?”

 

“One day.” 

 

Her head then slumped. Arthur tried to put a hand on her shoulder but retreated, most likely because that would’ve done nothing to ease the pain. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Essos.” 

 

“I have a plan though.” When he said that Arthur turned his head to him and gave him a questionable look. 

 

“I want to join the golden company.” 

 

His mother turned around as fast as she could and her eyes were filled with tears. Arthur looked just as shocked. 

 

“I want to change things. It’s not gonna be easy I know that, but I want to.” 

 

“First you’re being exiled, now you’re most likely gonna die on some field somewhere.” His mother’s voice was straining with emotion 

 

“I can’t promise anything, but I’m not gonna hide, I’ve been hidden my whole life. Not anymore.” 

 

Arthur looked pale and his mother looked like she was losing a battle she wasn’t gonna win anyway. 

 

“I can’t convince you not to do this can I?” 

 

Slowly nodding his head no gave his answer. 

 

She looked out the window again and a tear slowly came out of her eye. 

 

“Arthur is going with you.” 

 

That seemed to snap Arthur out of whatever trance he was in. 

 

“When did you start to think this?” He questioned 

 

“Truthfully Edric said it in passing, and I took it to heart.” 

 

“Fucking Edric.” Arthur muttered 

 

“Arthur did you hear me? You’re going with him. I need someone to watch him, cause by the Gods I can’t.” Her voice broke and tears came down her face. 

 

Jae sprung up and pulled her in for a hug. Her face was pressed against his chest and the sobs started to pour out now. Closing his eyes and trying to soothe her, his own tears came down. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He muttered in her hair. She grabbed onto him as if hoping never to see him leave, or say goodbye.

 

Arthur slowly came and wrapped his own arms around the both of them. He couldn’t hear much from the sobbing or him constantly repeating sorry over and over. He did hear Arthur though. 

 

“I’ll watch him, I promise. It’s what I’ll always do.”

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The sense of dread by the ship was thick. His mother, and Edric were there to see him off. The crowd of people that gathered were told to back off go about their day, this was to be for them. 

 

When he woke up in his bed it almost felt like any other day. The sun shined through the window and the welcoming breeze felt wonderful. Ghost even seemed to enjoy the new scenery, with him sprawled on the bed and enjoying a deep sleep. 

 

But when he got up he remembered this may be that last time he ever wakes up here. No, he was coming back, at least he hoped. 

 

Putting on his white tunic and boots he set out to break his fast with his mother maybe one last time. 

 

Before they even sat down to eat he told her he wanted this to be as normal as possible, he didn’t want this last time to be awkward or sad. 

 

And it wasn’t, he told her of the trip to the north and the north itself. She put her hand under her chin and listened to everything he could possibly say. He only assumed she wanted to remember this, cause it may be the last. 

 

Her favorite part was Arya, if one day he could get those two in a room together, the world wasn’t ready for what would happen. She loved hearing about her sword play, she even said she sounded like Lyanna. He never even thought about the connection but hearing it now, he felt even closer to the little wolf. 

 

Ghost even came prancing in like he’s been here many times before. He sat at his mother’s legs waiting for some sort of attention that he was selfishly seeking. She bent down to pick up the now bigger direwolf pup and he immediately started to lick her face in gratitude. She of course fed him some her sausage, which he gratefully excepted. 

 

But eventually it had to end so he got up to make sure everything was ready and set out to the docks. 

 

Jaime got a good talking to by his mother when he came up. When Jaime looked at him that strange look was on his face again, after that he rushed to get on the ship leaving just Jae, Ashara, Arthur, and Edric. 

 

“I didn’t really think you would do it.” Edric said in a half joke but was being serious at the same time. 

 

“Yeah I didn’t either, but life is funny right?” 

 

Edric chuckled slightly “Yeah, I thought you would be with me, right next to me but I guess not.” 

 

“You know I didn’t choose this.” Jae said with a hint of pleading 

 

“I know you didn’t, I just wanted you hear.” For the first time he saw Edric shed a tear. He grabbed him in a tight hug. 

 

“I’ll miss you Edric, you annoying cunt.” They both started to chuckle sadly and grip a little tighter. 

 

“Goodbye Jae.” 

 

Letting go of him he put his hand on his shoulder he said “Goodbye Edric.” 

 

Edric soon went over to Arthur to say their goodbyes. His mother was standing there looking down, but she had a box in her hands. Curious he asked “What’s in the box?” 

 

Finally looking up her eyes were still had red around them from earlier in the morning. 

 

“This was your fathers, I was gonna give it to you one day but I never knew when, I guess now is a better time than any.” And with that she handed him the box. 

 

Taking it in his hands, the box was simple, just a decently sized wooden box, but it had something engraved on the top. Finally getting a good look at it, he saw it was a three headed dragon. 

 

Glancing a look to his mother she shook her head telling him to open it. With a shaky hand he opened the box and what was inside shocked him. 

 

It was a harp, his fathers harp. The harp was elegant and beautiful, the top had three dragons screeching and had scales engraved in it. Closing it before wandering eyes could see it he said 

 

“Thank you mother, I finally have a piece of one of them.” He said with a thick voice. 

 

“Take care of it please.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

He handed the box to Arthur and walked over to his mother to finally say goodbye. 

 

She looked him up and down and said “I’m still upset, but I’m proud.” 

 

“That means everything.” 

 

They embraced one more time and her hands had a death grip to them. She doesn’t want to let go he thought. 

 

“Please be safe, please be safe Jae.” She mumbled in his ear. 

 

“I’ll be safe, I got the Sword of the Morning protecting me, and he taught me a few things too.” 

 

He could feel tears coming down when she started to shake from laughter. She let up to look at him. 

 

“Just remember, if you’re ever feeling lost or lonely, just look up to the stars, cause I’ll be looking at the same sky just like you.” 

 

Tears started to build in his eyes when he pulled her in for one more hug. 

 

“Thank you, thank you for everything.” 

 

He could feel her head shake no when she replied “No, thank you. You’ll always be my little star no matter where you come from.” 

 

Finally letting go he wiped his tears and said “Goodbye mother.” 

 

Thankfully she smiled her famous smile and said “Goodbye Jae, I love you, never forget that.” 

 

Shaking his no “I won’t, I love you too.” 

 

He then let Arthur and his mother say their goodbyes. They embraced for a long time and he could tell they were talking. He couldn’t hear much but he did hear

 

“Take care of him, please.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

Finally stepping on the ship with Ghost at his feet, him and Arthur made it on deck. This was it, the last time he’ll see Starfall for a long time. He would miss everything about this place, but most importantly those two people down there. 

 

Waving goodbye he could tell there were more tears from the both of them. Edric was gonna protect her, or really she didn’t need much protecting actually, if the dagger no one knew about that was strapped on her leg was anything to go by. 

 

He had promises to keep, an unexpected life ahead of him to live, and people to see later in his life again. 

 

I’m coming back, he said to himself. 

 

I’m coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well that’s it, good? Bad? Let me know, but if you’re a dick your comment just won’t show up. 
> 
> Like I said my tumblr is @CallMeDeWitt (nice shameful promotion there) so do whatever you want with that. 
> 
> Again gonna thank iia_ao3ac for suggesting something completely better than what was planned lol. 
> 
> And I’m gonna thank this amazing community!!! 
> 
> Btw thanks Fanfic Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it. Was it good, bad, horrible? let me know. And like I said any suggestions or ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
